A holiday 'fake' engagement
by AnnaEmmaSwan021
Summary: When Ray had proposed to her Felicity is thrilled and said yes in no time. But once he tells her he is not coming with her to her family's house for her sister's wedding and the holidays Felicity finds herself with a problem. Taking her best friends boyfriend also fails so when a stranger offers his help she takes it. What could possible go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Felicity had just put on her shoes and was observing herself in the mirror. Her eyes were popping out thanks to the makeup she spent half an hour doing and her lips were a deep shade of red. The blonde curls, which usually bounced from her ponytail, were now clipped to the left side; leaving the right side of her neck exposed. And the little black dress that she had bought a few days ago fitted her perfectly. She took in a deep breath as there was a knock on the door.

She smiled as she took her purse and coat while running to open the door. As she opened it there he stood. Dressed in a gray suit Ray looked almost too good to be true  
"Hi Ray." Was all she said as she was putting on her coat while he observed her from head to toe.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as she nodded leaving her apartment and locking the door behind her.

They went to their usually restaurant; that was where they had all of their dinner dates. Ray was a simple man. A small restaurant with finest food was enough for him and he never did ask her if it was fine with her and she never objected.

Dinner went on a usually. They talked about their day and he would ask how the new project with the applied sciences was going and she would tell him about it as he nodded his head.

As dinner was almost done Ray had cleared his throat and Felicity looked up to him  
"Felicity, I have been thinking a lot about us." He told her as she listened patiently. "I think it is time to take our relationship to the next level." He said as she gasped when he got down on one knee. "Felicity will you…"

He was not able to finish when she nodded and said, "Yes, Ray I will marry you." He smiled as he heard her answer. Taking the ring out of it's box he put it on her finger and smiled.

"Perfect fit." He said as she smiled observing the ring. It was simple but beautiful no less

"It's beautiful." She told him with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He told her as Felicity just smiled at him and he returned her smile

"Well this is going to put a stop to my mother when we go there for Christmas and the wedding." She told him taking a sip from her red wine in her hand.

"About that." Ray started as Felicity just smiled. "I'm not going to be able to make it." He said as Felicity's smile dropped from her face.

"What do you mean you are not going to be able to make it?" she asked confused. "This is the first time I'm presenting a boyfriend to my mother. You can't just tell me 'oh I can't go'." She said angrily as a couple sitting next to them looked at them.

"Felicity, don't make this into a scene." Ray begged of her as Felicity takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Why? What could possibly be more important that you have to leave me alone on Christmas and at my sister's wedding." She almost yelled at him as Ray just sighed.

"I have a meeting in China. The investor couldn't come here so I promised I would go there." He told her as she shook her head.

"I can't believe that you just proposed to me and said that at the same time." she said getting up from the chair and putting on her coat and picking up her purse and walking away from the restaurant and Ray who was yelling her name but she never turned around.

Once she caught a cab she was on her way home.

Opening her apartment door, she took off her shoes dropping the keys in the bowl next to the door. Felicity slid her coat off her and set it on the couch as she walked away to her bedroom. Once the dress and her makeup were off she took a relaxing bath. Her muscles felt tense. This was not happening to her, it could not be. How could he do this to her and after she had thought she was finally getting her mother off her back she is going to be right back on it. As she felt more relaxed she got out of the tub and got dressed to go to bed tomorrow was a new day.

Morning come soon and Felicity really wished it hadn't. She wanted to spend some more time in bed but her alarm clock had issues with that. Opening her eyes she sighed stretching out in her warm bed and pulling off the covers as the cold air made her shiver.  
She put on her glasses and checked her phone. There were a dozen messages from Ray and multiple calls as well. Felicity sighed as she walked into the bathroom checking her expression in the mirror she shook her head. After she put on some warm clothes on, she headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself and call Caitlin, who was Felicity's best friend they were roommates in college. She had ended up becoming a genetics working at Star Labs a little after college where she met her fiancé. Unfortunately her wedding day never came as Ronnie died in a car crash a few months before the big day. Caitlin was crushed and Felicity had tried everything possible to bring her friend back but it was not working she could not understand her.

That was until she presented her to Barry. He was Felicity's old friend who had just lost his wife to cancer. It seemed that Caitlin was coming back to her old self and that was all that Felicity wanted for her the rest kind of just happened.

After making herself coffee and French toast she took a seat at the table ringing Caitlin who answered after a few rings.

"Hi Liss what's up?" Caitlin asked her voice cheerful like always. "How did dinner with Ray go?" she asked as Felicity sighed recalling the memory of last night.

"Horrible." She said and Caitlin felt confused on the other end as she was sipping her coffee.

"What happened?" now she was curious. Usually when Felicity talked about Ray he was always the best boyfriend in the world so this was not common.

"He proposed to me." Felicity said as Caitlin gasped almost chocking on her coffee and Felicity took a bite from her French toast.

"Hold it. Then he told me he could not come with me to my sister's wedding and spend Christmas with my family." She told her as Caitlin was frowning in the kitchen when Barry walked in confused mouthing 'Felicity?' as Caitlin nodded.

"But you told him about the wedding months ago right?" Caitlin asked as Felicity nodded realizing how stupid it was since Caitlin could not see her.

"I had but apparently investors in China are more important than your fiancé's family. I don't know what to do Cait." Felicity wined as Caitlin thought about what she meant. "My mother is going to go on about how her daughter is single and will probably never get married. She is never gonna believe me if I tell her the truth." Felicity said with the sigh as Caitlin felt bad for her friend.

"And what if you did bring somebody with you?" Caitlin asked as Felicity was confused.

"Like who? It's not like I have many male friends that I could ask for a favor." Felicity said with another sigh.

"How about you take Barry with you? I mean I won't mind if you take him with you. I will miss him but I think I will be able to survive a few days without him." Caitlin said as she took a sip of her coffee when Barry come up from behind her and kissed her neck as she smiled  
"Really? You would do that for me. You think Barry will agree to go to Las Vegas with me?" She asked Caitlin who smiled.

"I'm sure he will and if he refuses I will make him change his mind for sure honey." She told Felicity who was happy with the news as she took a sip from her TARDIS mug. "Ok I'll talk to you later Felicity." Caitlin said as she hung on her and Felicity just shook her head, knowing that her best friend had been with Barry and that he was distracting her.

After hanging up on Felicity, Caitlin sat the phone and the mug on the counter in the kitchen as she looked at Barry who had his back at her. She was so lucky to have found him. If it weren't for Felicity she would never had imagined she could be this happy.  
When her fiancé died she was so miserable that Felicity had to drag her out of bed and to the Christmas party. And there she had met Barry who was just as miserable as her and this just happened for them and she was happy that Felicity had dragged her to that party now.

Now as she walked up to him she could not believe she was thinking of never falling in love again. She hugged him from behind, her head resting between his shoulder blades and she could feel him smile as he took her hand that was around his waist.

"What did Felicity want?" he asked her as he turned around and come even closer to her and setting his hand on her hip as she put her arms around his neck.

"Well Ray is bailing on her sister's wedding and Christmas with her family." She said stepping even closer to Barry.

"That's bad." He said as he kissed her and Caitlin smiled.

"She asked that I loan you to her." Barry felt confused. "For her sister wedding." Barry sighed knowing where this was going.

"I'm going to be her boyfriend am I?" he said as Caitlin smiled at him sweetly.

"Please for me?" she said pulling out her puppy dog eyes and Barry just sighed.

"Ok fine but you owe me." He said as he kissed him.

"Whatever you want Mr. Allen." Caitlin said.

"Well then that is going to be easy." He told her as he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Somehow I'm no longer hungry." He said as she smiled while he kissed her down her neck.

After the call with Caitlin, Felicity had decided to enjoy her breakfast turning on the TV and watching the news with a cup of coffee and French toast on her plate. She was enjoying her breakfast when the sound of her phone ringing had ruined it all.

Over the screen of her phone was a picture of her mother smiling at her and in big bold letters it said MOM. Sighing she looked at it knowing if she avoided it her mother would probably show up in her apartment in a few days.

"Hi mom." She said as she answered the phone.

"Honey I hope you have already booked your ticket. Laurel wanted me to ask if you are bringing somebody with you to the wedding?" Donna said and Felicity knew that it was not Laurel, but her who wanted to know if she was bringing somebody.

"Yes I will be coming with my boyfriend mum." Felicity said taking the last bite from her toast. "Is everything arranged for the wedding or is Laurel still in a full panic?" she asked as she put the dirty plate in the sink.

"Oh you know her, she is making sure that the best man doesn't forget the rings and that the dress is clean and she even checked that Father Sebastian would not get sick." Felicity laughed that sounded like Laurel.

"How is Quentin holding up?" Felicity asked her mother who laughed.

"Well he is more calm. But Dinah is coming with a friend you know." Felicity nodded knowing her mother could not see her as there was a knock on the door. "I really can't wait to see you baby I really miss you…" Donna was cut off by her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom we will talk when I come home I got to go." She said hanging up  
Donna was a little shocked about how Felicity had hung up on her and blinked a few times as Lance walked in to find her there.

"Honey Laurel and Tommy had arrived." And that was when she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh that's wonderful." She told him with a smile as her husband observed her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as she sighed.

"I talked to Felicity." Now it all made sense to Lance. Although he loved his step daughter like his own, she could be a little harsh to her mother. Felicity just like Laurel had lived in Starling and although the house was in Vegas he never believed that she had so much work to come see them. She only came to see them a few times a year.

"What happened this time?" he asked as he took his wife's hand.  
"Apparently she I bringing a boy with her." Donna said to Lance "This is the first time since…" she stopped with a smile not wanting to mention the name of that boy who had broken her baby girl's heart.

"Well that is great." He told her as Donna smiled at him.

"Now let's go to the living room. Laurel and Tommy are waiting." Donna told him making her way to the living room.

The day had passed quickly for Oliver. The only thing he wanted was to go home and sleep. Now was one of the rare times he was grateful for Diggle being hired. Once he got into the car they drove off and Diggle asked  
"Did you get it?" Oliver looked at him confused.

"Get what?" he asked as Diggle smiled.

"The invitation to Tommy's wedding this Sunday. The one where you are the best man." Digg said trying to jog his memory as Oliver smiled at him.

"Yes I did. I got it yesterday and so did Thea and my mother." Oliver said as they drove down to his penthouse.

"You know I never thought Tommy would get married." Digg said with a laugh.

"Well his father dying sort of made him clean up his act." Oliver said as Diggle parked the car in front of the building. "Do you need me tonight?" Diggle asked as Oliver shook his head and got out off the car and up the stairs into the building.

Sara had taken the last bite out of her food leaving a couple of bills on the table as she walked out on to the street. It was freezing so she zipped her leather jacket running up to her bike as fast as she could when she ran into somebody and almost fell on her face. A pair of strong arms grabbed her, saving her from the fall while the person asked, "Are you ok?" As she looked up to the man, she was faced with the blue eyes and a gentle smile that made her melt.

"I'm… fine… um… thank you." she started.

"Ray." He said extending his hand that she took.

"Sara." was all she said, amazed by this man.

"Well Sara you look cold. Would you like to join me for a coffee?" he asked her as she felt a little surprised by the invitation.

"Yeah sure." She said thinking Felicity won't mind because she would be hanging out with a gorgeous guy.

Felicity was not worried that her step sister was not here yet. It was usual for Sara to be late. When she had called her saying that she was in Starling this morning. Felicity had offered to let her stay with her. It was almost 11 PM and she was still not here. Felicity sat herself in front of the TV trying to catch up with some of her favorite shows when there is a knock on her door and she sighs getting up from the couch. She knew it was Sara so she doesn't check and just opens the door and there is a smiling blond in front of her.

"You are not going to believe what happened to me tonight." Sara said as she walked into the apartment.

"Hi come in it's nice to see you too sis." Felicity says with sarcasm as she closes the door.

"I just met the most amazing guy ever." Sara said as she dropped herself on the couch and Felicity just smiled at her.

"He is sweet and kind and I have never met anybody like that." Sara said as Felicity looks as her while she sits down on the couch. "I think I might be in love." Felicity cracked a smile in that moment.

"You just met the guy and you think you are in love with him." Felicity said her eyebrow rising up as she looks at Sara.

"It was love at first sight something you apparently know nothing about." Sara told her and Felicity laughed thinking to herself how one person could fall in love so quickly.

Laurel had arrived with Tommy early to her father's house. Once Quentin had gotten over the fact that his ex wife had moved on he met Donna who was going through a similar thing and raising a daughter alone.

Laurel was a teen when they got married so she gained another sister. Felicity and her were never as close as Sara and Felicity were. She always guessed it was because they were closer in age than her and Felicity.  
After she and Tommy had dinner with her father and Donna they made their way to the hotel in which they were staying although Donna and Quentin were not happy about it.  
And just as they were getting ready for bed Tommy asked her, "Have I told you I sent the invitation to the rest of the Queens?"

She was brushing her hair and turned to look at him shaking her head. "No. Are they all coming?" she asked as Tommy smiled at her.

"I don't know I guess. Oliver has to be there. He is the best man and I'm sure he will fly here early so he won't miss it because I think right now he is scared that you will kill him." He told her as she just smiled.

"I wouldn't kill him. That's a criminal offence. I would send him to the hospital for ruining my wedding day." Laurel said calmly as Tommy laughed.

"You know that I love you right?" he asked as she just nodded her head.

"Have I told you that Felicity is bringing her boyfriend to the wedding?" she asked as Tommy walked over to where she was seated in front of the mirror.

"Tell me again how we have not met this guy?" he asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Because Felicity wants to surprise her mother." Laurel told him.

"I, for one, am intrigued to find out who he is. What he does for a living." Tommy started as it was now Laurels turn to laugh.

"You are acting like an overprotective brother. You sound like Oliver when Thea brings a boy home." She told him "What will you do to the guy? Interrogate him?" she asked as Tommy sighed.

"I like Felicity and I would not want somebody taking advantage of her kindness. That's all." He told his fiancé.

"Well then I hope you have fun when he arrives." She said with a smile as she got up and kissed him and when they parted he asked her.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she just smiled at him.

"Is it working?" she questioned as he pulled her closer.

"Oh it's definitely working." He told her and she laughed as he pulled her to the bed and on to his lap kissing her.

Ray had spent the whole day trying to reach Felicity who was either ignoring his call or had neglected it. He thought to himself that she was never far from her phone so she was ignoring him. He just proposed to the woman who he is going to spend the rest of his life with and she was ignoring him that's just splendid.

He sighed running a hand over his face and the thought of Sara come up to him. The girl he had met only a few hours ago. She was something different in his life and a little surprising. She had made a impression on him.

Shaking his head he grabbed his cellphone, about to call Felicity but knowing she was not going to answer he put it down. He really needed to apologize before his the trip to China.

 **Ok this is the first chapter of my Christmas story I hope you guys like it. Comment tell me what you think love you all xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity was in a rush. She had to get to the airport in about 45 minutes or she was going to miss her plane. Sara, who had left to catch her early flight, forgot to set the alarm on and now although her bag was packed Felicity was running late.

Once she was dressed, she pulled up the zipper on her dress and made her way into the kitchen; checking the time she sighed. She was going to kill Sara for this.

Felicity had put on her coat and taken the keys of her apartment opening the door to find Ray standing there about to knock with red roses in hand and she come to a stop.

"Ray what are you doing here and why did you buy red roses? You know how much I hate them." she asked as took in a deep breath.

"I come to say I'm sorry." He told her and she looked at him straight in the eyes she knew he was sincere.

"For what are you sorry exactly?" she questioned as he smiled.

"I'm sorry for telling you I'm not coming with you to your sister's wedding and for telling you that just after I proposed to you and I guess for forgetting that you hate red roses." He smiled as Felicity sighed at how sweet the apology was "If you want I will go with you to the wedding. There is nothing more important than you." He told her and she knew he meant that.

"No Ray, you should go to China and meet with the investors. That's important to you too." she told him and in that moment he felt confused and surprised.

"But I thought…" he started as she shook her head.

"Now go or you'll miss the meeting and the flight." She told him as he gives her a peak on the lips and left but not before saying,

"I love you." She just shook her head as he left and then she looked at her phone reminding her that it was time to go.

Luckily she had caught a cab in no time giving the driver directions as her phone started ringing. As she pulled it out, on her screen was a photo of Caitlin smiling and in bold letters it said CAITLIN so she picked it up.  
"Hey Cait! I'm on my way to the airport I hope that Barry is ready to get suffocated by questions from my mother." She told her with a laugh.

"Yeah Liss about that we have a problem." Caitlin said in a slow tone.

"What's up?" Felicity asked her voice happy and at ease.

"Your mother called me last night and she wanted me to come for Christmas not just the wedding. And then by accident I mentioned Barry and she said to bring him with me… I'm sorry. I'm a terrible best friend." She said all in one breathe.

"No you are not. It's not your fault. It looks like my mother is just making sure I don't bring somebody who is a friend with me to fool her." Felicity said.

"What are you going to do?" Caitlin asked concerned.

"I don't know. I really don't know." She said thinking that things were really taking a turn for the worst.

Last night Oliver had packed up his suitcases so that all he had to do in the morning was get to the airport. But as usually he had woken up late and was going to be late for the plane and then Laurel is going to murder him in cold blood. As he was rushing down the stairs he passed Thea who was about to tell him something.

"Can't talk sis. I'm late. See you at the wedding." Was all he said as Thea blinked and watched the way he had passed by her. She just shrugged at that, making her way to the dining room to join their mother for breakfast.

Donna was beyond excited for Felicity's arrival. It had been a long time since her baby girl had brought a boy with her who was not a friend and Quentin had already made his way to the airport because Sara will be landing any time now. Laurel was just making them coffee as she asked.

"Have you met him?" Laurel turned to Donna with a smile on her face and a cup of coffee in hand.

"No. I don't even know his name. But she did tell me when she met him." Laurel said to Donna who smiled.

"I just want her to be happy. Felicity needs somebody that will pull her out of her work not in to more work I swear if his is some genius scientist I'm going to flip." At that Laurel started laughing.

Caitlin was worried and just as she was pulling up the zipper of her suitcase Barry hugged her from behind.

"You are frowning. Stop it." He told her as she smiled leaning in to him.

"I'm worried about Felicity." She said turning to face him. "You know what? This is all Donna's fault. If she hadn't invited me, I wouldn't have brought you up." She said with a sigh. "I'm a terrible best friend." She told him as he pulled her in a hug.

"No you are not and Felicity knows this is not your fault. Ok?" Caitlin nodded. "Now if you are all packed we can go and have breakfast." He told her as he give her a peck on the lips.

"I love you. You know that right?" Caitlin asked as Barry nodded taking her hand.

"I do and I love you too." He said as she smiled and they made their way to the kitchen.

Oliver had made it just in time to the airport and was told that the flight had been delayed; something about engine failure. This was one of those moments when he was glad that he opened that bar here. He recognized Tom the bartender from afar.

"Mr. Queen how are you?" Tom asked with a smile that was always on his face. Tom was blonde about 24 years old and had a sense of humor which relaxed the few people that come by for drinks before the flight.

"Oh you know what… my plane is delayed so I stopped by." He said with a smile putting his bag behind the counter.

"Oh that sucks. I personally don't like planes." Tom said wiping the bar clean.

"You work at the airport and you hate planes. That's new." Oliver told him with a laugh.

"I'm more of a train kind of guy." Tom said with a smile as Oliver shook his head as Tom's phone started ringing. "I'm sorry I have to take this." He said as Oliver nodded.

"Sure don't worry about it. I'll take over." He said as Tom walked away answering the phone.

Once she had arrived at the airport, Felicity was notified that the flight had been delayed because of the failure of the engine. Well this day was off to a crappie start but with her luck it will get worse.

As she looked around for a place to take a seat and get a drink which by the way she really needed it. Felicity remember that there used to be a bar at the airport when she last traveled. Once she had found it she sighed with relief that it was still there.

"Can you get me a margarita please?" She said with a sigh as she sat down at the bar and the bartender nodded at her.

As she watched him prepare the drink, she noticed how handsome he was. Felicity usually didn't pay much attention to man since she started dating Ray but she had to admit that this guy looked like he just come from a front page of a magazine.

"Thank you." He said and she knew she just said that out loud. "And here is your margarita." He said setting the glass in front of her. She took a sip and continues sulking. "If you need anything else just call." He told her and she smiled at him.

"And who would I call for exactly?" she questioned him as he give her a charming smile.

"Oliver." He told her. "And you miss…" he waited for her name that she was about to give him when her phone beeped alerting her that she had a text message. It was from Caitlin.

"I really am sorry. Hope you can find some straight guy to do the job." It said and Felicity sighed noticing that the bartender could easily read her text.

"Why would a girl like you have trouble find a straight man? If you don't mind me asking?" Oliver asked as Felicity giggled."You are not doing porn are you?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God no." she said with a smile. "If I told you I'm pretty sure you would laugh at me." She told him with a smile taking another sip from her drink.

"Try me." Was all he told her. And for some reason she did tell him everything from her mother and being together with Ray to the wedding of her sister. Once she was done she felt like one of those who just made the confessions of their pathetic lives to the bartender like she was the worst kind of drunk ever.

"So there is my pathetic life story." She told him taking the last sip from her margarita.

"Well why don't you bring a friend with you to the wedding?" Oliver asked as she smiled.

"I have tried. My mother ruined that idea too." She said as Oliver nodded.

"Where is the wedding anyway?" he questioned as she sighed.

"In Las Vegas. I don't think that Laurel actually wanted to get married there when she dreamt of her wedding but she found this amazing place and well… I'm going to suffer this Christmas." She told him with a sigh and then she looked up at him. "If I asked would you help?" she asked him as he smiled "I can even pay you if that's the problem." She told him and Oliver just smiled at her.

"There is no need for that. Because I'm on my way to a wedding in Vegas too. So since we are going the same way and you obviously need help, I'm volunteering for the job." He told her "And I promise not to try and kill you. I'm not a psychopath. But I could use a favor for you too. I need a date for the wedding of my best friend." He said to her with a smile on his face "And showing up as the best man will leave me to dance with all the bridesmaids and trust me that is a man's worst nightmare." He said with a smile and in that moment Felicity felt like she could trust this guy.

"Of course and thank you." She told him as he just smiled.

"It will be my pleasure, ..." That's right she still didn't give him her name.

"Felicity. My name is Felicity." She told him as she smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Felicity." Was all he said as the woman's voice was heard all over the place.

"Flight 3456 to Las Vegas will start bounding now."

"Looks like that's our flight." Oliver told her and Felicity nodded her head about to pull out her wallet for her bag when Oliver stopped her. "No this one's on me." He said and she was about to argue but they were going to miss their flight and she need to be on that plane fast.

"Fine but the next time you let me pay." She told him getting off the chair as they both made their way and the only thought in Felicity had was that her mother doesn't suspect anything.

 **I'm sorry it took me this long but work has been busy I will try and publish another chapter today and maybe in a few days there will be another one. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Tell me your thoughts I loved to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were on board the plane, Felicity felt nervous. What if her mother saw through the whole charade and knew that Oliver was not her boyfriend? Donna was usually good at reading people especially her own daughter.  
"You look like you are having a panic attack." Oliver told her as he tapped her shoulder and Felicity just sighed.

"I just realized that there is a huge possibility that my mother would maybe realize that all of this is a lie." She told him as Oliver just smiled.

"I promise that I will be the best fake boyfriend ever." He said raising his hand like a boy scout. "So you were born in Vegas?" he asked trying to lighten the tone as Felicity smiled at him.

As they started talking, Felicity realized how easy going Oliver is and that even when they stopped talking it didn't feel uncomfortable but like they could just listen to each other's breathing and it would be fine. She never felt that with Ray. It was weird that she was more comfortable with a stranger then with a man she was suppose to marry.

At that time Ray had just landed. Once he got out on the street he took in a deep breath it smelled like smoke. That was not the only thing he hated about this place. It was a big city and so stuffed full of people that felt like they had no souls, walking up the street like robots. He sighed looking around.

"Mr. Palmer I assume?" the man in his forties said. He was Chinese as expected. "I'm Chin Young and Mr. Hyatt sent me to pick you up." Well at least he was not going to need to catch a cab.

Sara had landed before it was planned. She had picked up her luggage and sighed, waiting for her dad to pick her up. She decided to get a cup of coffee before he arrived and just as she was taking the last sip from her coffee she heard her name being called.

"Sara!" she turned to see the smiling face of her father.

"Hi daddy." She said as she hugged him and he held her tighter and she just took in a deep breath.

"You look different." He told her and she just laughed at that.

"Is that bad?" Sara smiled as her father shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know honey but I will let you know." He said as Sara just nodded. "Let's go home I'm guessing that Laurel can't wait to see you and ask about your life in New York." Lance said as Sara just give him a warm smile and they made their way out of the airport.

Caitlin and Barry had already arrived at their hotel and had checked in. As they walked into the room, Caitlin giggled as Barry looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked as Caitlin pointed to the bed and it had roses on it in a shape of a heart and Barry laughed as well.

"Well since the bed's set, maybe we should test it out?" he said as he kissed her neck.

"That sounds nice." She told him as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Cait?" He asked as hummed "You are not listening are you?" he asked as she yawned and he smiled. "Ok let's get you to bed." She was about to complain about that. "We have plenty of time for that honey." He told her and she just give up on fighting him.

Through the entire flight, Felicity and Oliver had spent it talking about themselves. Oliver was amused by her babbles and the stories of her family.

He learned that she had two stepsisters of which one is getting married, that her father abandoned her mother and that she remarried. Oliver told her about how his dad died and all about Thea and Felicity just looked at him and smiled as he was telling her one of the stories from his childhood.

"You really did that?" she asked him after he told her the story about how Thea got her nickname.

"Well she was always chasing me around the house. It seemed like a good idea. She hates it to this day." Felicity laughed.

"I feel for her. That seems terrible." She told him as they laughed and the flight attendant went on the speakers.

"We will be landing shortly so please take your seats and buckle up." And that Felicity smiled and Oliver looked at her.

"What?" he asked as she just laughed a little.

"I don't get how they can keep on smiling at the end of the day. It must be exhausting." She told him as he nodded.

"Well they must have hell of a pain killers with them." At that Felicity just laughed.

Donna was pacing the floor as Tommy and Laurel watched her, trying not to laugh at how nervous the woman was.

"Donna." Tommy was the first one to speak to her. "Would you please take a seat? You are making a hole in the ground." He told her as Laurel just give her a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Felicity has never introduced me to any boyfriends after you know who and I'm a little anxious about it." She said as Laurel understood that she was a mom. It was normal.

"Donna I don't think that Felicity would be bringing a guy home if she thought that he was not the right guy." Laurel told her and at that Donna took a seat.

"You think so?" she asked as Tommy and Laurel smiled.

"We know so." They told her and with that Donna felt a little calmer about the whole situation when the doorbell rang.

"It's probably my mom." Laurel said as she saw that Donna got up. "I'll get it." She told her as Donna took in a deep breath.

Once Laurel had greeted her mother inside the house and hugged her, Dinah called out to Tommy.

"Where is my soon to be son in law?" she asked as Tommy got up on his feet.

"Present. Right here." He said as Dinah walked in and give him as hug.

"Oh you don't know how happy I am that you two will finally get married. I thought it would never happen but I'm glad you convinced my daughter of saying yes after all this time." Dinah said as she sighed and looked at Donna.

"It's nice to see you Dinah." Donna said as the woman shared a hug.

"I heard that Felicity is finally bringing a boyfriend with her. I'm guessing you are nervous." Dinah said as Donna exhaled.

"You don't know the half of it." She said as the other blonde smiled. "Quentin should have been back with Sara from the airport. I don't know what is taking so long." Donna said.

"Oh Sara probably made him stop somewhere in the middle of the road." Dinah said to Donna. "You know I worry about your sister sometimes. She acts like the job is her life. I never hear for her telling me that there is a guy or somebody she met that. Every time we talk she only tells me she is fine and that we will see each other soon." She told Laurel as she shook her head.

As they were almost at the house Quentin dared himself to ask his daughter, "You had that smile the last time when you had a crush on that boy during senior year of high school. I was worried that it had disappeared." At that Sara just blushed. "Who is he?" Lance asked

"I just met him a few days ago you know and I don't know much about him other than his name is Ray. But I'm sure I'll see him soon." Sara said.

"How did you meet him?" he asked her as Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Dad since when do you want to talk about boys with me?" she asked him and he just stopped at that. She had a point.

"You are right. And I don't. The less I know the better." At that Sara just laughed as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Is mom here already?" she asked him as he just shrugged his shoulders not being sure if his ex wife had already arrived.

Once Caitlin had had her nap, that was more than enough to leave her recharged and they had made their way to the Lances house; knowing that Felicity would probably be late.

"You still worried about Felicity?" Barry asked as the cab driver had drove off from the hotel.

"I'm just a little concerned about what she is going to come up with to save herself from this one." Caitlin told him as he nodded.

"You don't think she would hire somebody to do the job?" Barry asked as Caitlin looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

"I don't know like a escort or something..?" Barry asked as Caitlin said

"Yeah. She has not dropped that low."

Once they had landed and picked up their bags, Oliver and Felicity were exiting the airport and just as Felicity was about to hail a cab Oliver stopped her.

"I already rented a car." He told her and she nodded following him to the car.

Once they were inside, "How did you…" Felicity started as Oliver just smiled.

"I thought it was better using a car then hailing a cab. Don't worry about it." He told her as she kept giving him instructions to the house. "So if I am the fake boyfriend how did we meet?" Oliver asked her and Felicity panicked.

"I didn't think of that." she said more to herself then to Oliver.

"Ok do you know the bar Three rings?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah my friend and I used to go there when we were living together." She told him as he smiled.

"Well let's say we meet there. A mutual friend introduced us and we sort off hit it off." He told her and she nodded.

"That's a good story." She told him  
"I've been making up stories to get out of trouble for most of my life, love." He told her and it was then that Felicity noticed that that was not the first time he called her that.

"It's the street to the left." She told him as Oliver made a turn. "The third house. I hope you are ready for this. My mom she can be a little too much." Felicity told him as he nodded.

"No problem, love. I was born ready." He told her as he got out of the car and on to the other side to open her door.

"I didn't know that gentleman's still existed." She told him as he just smiled at her.

"Well my mother made sure I was one love." He told her taking her hand in his, that fitted perfectly, as they walked up to the door and rang the bell. When it opened Felicity felt like the whole family was there.

But their eyes were fixed on Oliver who seemed a little surprised as Tommy was the first one to speak.

"Ollie what are you doing here?" and that is when Felicity realized that Oliver looked familiar to her because he was Oliver Queen.  
She just brought Oliver Queen to pretend to be her boyfriend. This is going to be a fun night.

 **Ok guy's thanks for all the lovely comments I love you all I hope you like this chapter tell me what you think xoxo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity was in full panic mode right now but was taking in deep breaths. What had she done? How did she not notice he was Oliver freaking Queen? The guy was plastered all over the news all the time and his playboy past was not going to help her at all.  
Since she was not talking but trying to compose herself, Oliver smiled his charming smile.

"Well I did not see this coming." Oliver said as he kept smiling.

"Oliver what are you doing here and with Felicity?" Laurel asked as Oliver tried to compose himself since it looked like Felicity was not going to start talking any time soon.

"Well I… I'm … Felicity's boyfriend and I really didn't know that the wedding my girlfriend is taking me to is the one of my best friend." Oliver said as Donna squeaked.

"Buy the size of that ring, it looks like you are a lot more than a boyfriend… more like a fiancé." She said as she took Felicity's hand gasping over the engagement ring that was probably the one that her fiancé give her.

"Mom, stop it." Felicity whispered to Donna.

"Oh how rude of us come in." Quentin said with a smile as he led them inside to the living room where Sara was sipping on her eggnog and almost choked as she saw Oliver.

"Oliver? You are the boyfriend Felicity talked about?" she questioned as Donna dragged Felicity closer to Sara showing her the ring.

"Oh honey. He is a fiancé now." She said as Sara almost dropped her glass.

"Never thought I was going to hear the words Oliver Queen and engaged in the same sentence." Laurel told Tommy."You didn't know did you?" she asked as Tommy looked from Oliver to his fiancé.

"He is my best friend. I know everything about him. Why wouldn't he tell me this?" Tommy asked as Laurel just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. You are going to have to ask him that." Laurel said to him as she walked over to the girls, who were admiring the ring as Oliver come up to Tommy.

"Look I know…." Oliver started but Tommy stopped him mid sentence.

"How could you not tell me? This is great. I mean I never thought you would fall in love. You always said that there was no woman in this world who would want to be with you and not take a piece of the Queen cake. You never trusted women." Tommy said as he smiled. "I'm glad that's changed. Felicity is an amazing girl. You are lucky." He told him as Oliver sighed watching over at the blonde who was smiling shyly.

"She is special." Was all Oliver said as Tommy observed the girls and then noticed.

"You didn't give her your mom's ring?" he asked, knowing the family tradition that the engagement ring is passed on to the next bride generation after generation.

"Mom doesn't know either. And neither does Thea." Oliver told him and just as Tommy was about to ask him why, the doorbell rang as Quentin ran to answer it letting Caitlin and Barry in.

"You guys are just in time." He told them as he took their coats. "This is Oliver." He presented him as Oliver smiled. "Felicity's fiancé but I guess you Cait already know that right?" he said as Caitlin stood there shocked.

"Yeah. Excuse me." She said as she walked over to where Felicity was cornered by her mother and the rest of the family. "Do you ladies mind if I steal her for a few seconds… we have to… talk about… some private… thing." Caitlin said with a smile as she dragged Felicity into the room upstairs shutting the door behind her.

"Hi Cait." Was all Felicity said as her best friend looked at her.

"Ok can you actually explain to me how Oliver Queen is pretending to be your fiancé while your actual fiancé is somewhere on the other side of the world having a meeting with the Chinese?" Caitlin said as Felicity took a seat on the bed.

"It's kind of a long story." She said as Caitlin just blinked a few times at that. "Ok I met him at the airport but I didn't realize that he was Oliver Queen. I told him about my situation and he agreed to help me if I go to the wedding of his best friend which is kind of the wedding for my sister so we are doing each other a favor." She said in one breath. "Maybe it's not that long of a story." Caitlin just sighed at that.

"And what are you going to do when you have to marry your real fiancé? What are you going to tell your mom?" Caitlin asked as Felicity shrugged "You didn't think of that, did you?" Felicity just shook her head. "How could you have not realized that he is Oliver Queen? That is what I don't get." Caitlin asked laughing.

"I just didn't ok. I was not paying attention. He just seemed like a nice guy and he offered me his help." At that, Caitlin started laughing harder. "Why are you laughing now?" Felicity asked as Caitlin was bracing herself from laughter.

"I don't think anybody had ever called Oliver Queen nice." She said as Felicity closed her eyes.

"What am I going to do Cait?" she asked with a sigh as there was a knock on the door and Donna's head popped into the room and she smiled.  
"Girls dinner's ready. Why don't you both come down." She said as both Caitlin and Felicity nodded.

Once they were all seated down at the table, Laurel was the one to break the ice of uncomforted at the table.  
"So… Oliver how did you and Felicity meet exactly?" She asked with a smile as Felicity felt panic rising. She felt like she was going to throw up but Oliver squeezed her hand in reassures and she looked up to him and he smiled.

"Well as you know now that mom has retired I'm the new CEO of Queen Incorporated and we had some deals with Palmer Tech and at one meeting I meet her and I couldn't help but think, who this amazing creature is? She was brilliant." He told them as he looked at Felicity, who could not believe a man could lie so well. "But when I asked her to go out with me she refused." He said and they all laughed. "But I was persistent I… I even did the 100 roses trick and after some time she said yes and I haven't let her got since." And as he said that he leaned down and kissed her. Felicity was a little taken back.

She had her fair share of kisses in her life but nothing like this. It was sweet and passionate at the same time and once he let go, it left her wanting more.

"I'm only sorry that when I proposed I didn't do it with the family ring." He said to them and Donna looked at him curious. "My family has this tradition of the family ring that is passed on from bride to bride. My grandmother had given it to my father when he was going to propose to my mother and well… I just didn't get the time to ask my mother for the ring but… trust me Mrs. Lance, your daughter will be no exception." He told them.

"That is a nice story Oliver. How many generations has the ring passed?" Donna asked curiously.

"About ten I think." He said as he took a bite from his food as Felicity took a sip from her wine.

"The Queen's have always valued traditions Donna. Trust me. I grew up with them. I think I was in Oliver's house more than I was in my own." Tommy said as they all laughed.

The rest of the night had gone smoothly and Oliver had played his role of the loving fiancé surprisingly well constantly keeping his hand around Felicity protectively like he was afraid somebody would steal her away. He had also kissed her a couple of times and Felicity would just lose the ground that was under her feet and her legs would turn to jello.  
It was ridiculous since he was not her boyfriend nor her fiancé, who was in China probably having lunch with the investors by now while she was here with her family pretending to be engaged to Oliver Queen; kissing him and maybe just maybe liking it.

Once they had all separated, Cait and Barry went to their hotel as well as Laurel and Tommy and she was now alone with Oliver in her room. It had not changed much since she never really lived here long. There was nothing much of hers left in it.

"I never would have said that this was what your room looked like." Oliver said and in that moment Felicity realized how angry she was at him while he was standing in front of her she slapped him and he just froze. "Ok I deserved that. Anything else you wanna do?" he asked her as she shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him as he looked at her with a smile.

"You were the one who just assumed I never told you anything that was not the truth. And what is the problem anyway?" he asked her as she looked at him and closed her eyes.

"You are Oliver Queen, Tommy's best friend. When we 'break up' it is going to be a disaster. I will not only hurt Tommy with it but the rest of my family as well. Since it looks like they adore you." She told him turning towards the bed and taking a seat.

"I think we should go to sleep. I'll take the couch." He told her as she looked up at him.

"No I'll take the couch. I'll be more comfortable on it. You are huge." And with that she bit her tongue. "My brain has a great timing to stop working." She said more to herself then to Oliver.

"What if we share the bed?" he asked as she looked up to him like he was insane. "I promise I will not try to do anything. I'm not that kind of guy. Cross my heart." He told her as she sighed.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change." She said as she opened her suitcase and took her pjs and left Oliver sitting on the bed.

What in the hell has this woman done to him?

 **Ok here is the new chapter. I'm so glad that you guys are loving it I'm sorry when I don't have time to replay to you all with Christmas coming I have been in a rush I love you all so tell me what you think about this one xoxo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Moira and Thea were on their way to Las Vegas for Tommy's wedding. Unlike Oliver, they had decided to take the company's plane. Moira did not like traveling commercial at all. Thea didn't mind but traveling with her mother could be a little bit of a bore.

They were almost on halfway when Thea received a text from Tommy.

Did you know that your brother has a girlfriend? It said and Thea felt confused. Oliver had not dated anybody seriously in a while. He always said that women liked him because of the family name not because of him. She laughed at the text as he mother looked at her.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked her voice smooth as Thea looked up at her.

"Tommy sent me a text asking if I knew that Oliver had a girlfriend. Where did he get that idea from?" she asked laughing.

"Your brother had not been dating anybody from what I know." Moira said to her daughter.

"That's what I texted him back." Thea said as silence fell. "You don't think he showed up with a girl and didn't tell us, do you?" Thea asked as Moira took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Your brother has always been full of surprises." She said as they shared a look of concern.

Once they had arrived at their hotel room, Tommy had texted Thea trying to figure out if Oliver really didn't tell her about Felicity as Laurel was already getting ready for bed.  
"I just don't know how he didn't tell us about this." Tommy said as Laurel glanced at him.

"Well maybe he just wanted to keep it to himself for a while longer. I'm sure he was going to tell you eventually." Laurel said getting up and putting her arms around Tommy's neck with a smile.

After finishing his meeting with the investor Ray was saying goodbye to them as they shook hands.

"It has been a pleasure." He said as Hyatt smiled at him.

"My wife and I would love to have lunch with you of course if you are up to it." He said as Ray smiled.

"Well I guess I can't say no to that, can I?" he asked with a smile. "Although I should leave this afternoon. There is somewhere I need to be." He told the man.

"I didn't realize that you were married." Mr. Hyatt said to Ray who laughed.

"Will be soon. I proposed to my longtime girlfriend recently. She spending the holidays with her family and I should be there." He told him as Hyatt nodded.

"Congratulations. She must be a special girl." He said as Ray just smiled.

"She is." He said as he glanced at his phone noticing there were no texts or phone calls from her. "Will you excuse me? I should make a call." Ray said as Hyatt nodded and Ray checked the time and knowing that Felicity was probably not asleep, he called her.

After agreeing that they would share the bed and having not spoken another word to Oliver Felicity fell asleep and went down like a light. Oliver on the other hand was not so lucky. Sleep didn't come easy to him. He even tried counting sheep. He give up at about one am and that was when he noticed that Felicity had snuggled into his side and he smiled.  
She was breathing evenly and puffing the little lock of hair that was over her face and he smiled at that. Being careful not to wake her, he moved it away. Oliver had never meet a woman like her. She was one of a kind. He had never been rejected in his life and this woman was doing exactly that. She didn't want anything to do with him because of who he was.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the light vibrating on the night stand over at Felicity's side. Not wanting to wake her he wanted to reach for the phone but Felicity was stronger and pulled him closer to her. Now her head was on his chest and he sighed taking in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and honey, warm and fuzzy. Slowly as he held her closer to him the sound of her breathing and her scent lured him to sleep.

Donna, who could not sleep was the first one up even before her husband was even up. She was in the kitchen getting the breakfast ready. She could not believe that her daughter was engaged to be married and to Oliver Queen. She could not keep the smile from her face. This was going to be a great Christmas. Laurel's wedding was tomorrow and today was her last day as a free woman.

Donna heard footsteps and guessed she would soon be joined by someone so she pulled out a coffee mug next to hers that was already steaming from the hot coffee in it.  
"Good morning darling." Quentin said as he kissed her cheek and took the mug with coffee in it as Donna smiled at her husband. "I didn't feel you get up." He said taking a sip from the coffee but regretting it as it was hot and Donna laughed a little.

"I was up early. The truth be told I couldn't sleep. I haven't been this excited in years." She told him as he just smiled as he took some toast that was set on the table.

"Honey, you need to tone it down. You know how Felicity is. She didn't want to tell you before is because she knew that you would over react." He said as he took a bite from his food as Sara walked in. "Good morning sweetie." He said as she kissed his cheek.

"Good morning dad." Was all she said as she yawned and took a mug pouring herself some coffee. "So the lovebirds are not down yet?" she asked with a giggle.

"No not yet and I have no intention of interrupting them and walking in on something." Donna said. "Eggs or do you want something else?" she asked Sara.

"I'll take the eggs. You know how I love them." She said with a smile as Donna nodded as Sara walked out of the kitchen her phone in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

The sunrays were bursting through the windows as Felicity was slowly waking. She had not slept that good in years. As she tried to stretch, she found herself pressed into something solid. Her eyes shot open and she noticed a sleeping Oliver next to her and her almost on top of him with his arm around her waist.

"Oh God." She said to herself as Oliver smiled and she realized he was awake and she moved away from him. "Sorry. I must have done that in my sleep and… I'm sorry." She said cursing herself for having lack of words in front of this man.

"It's fine… and actually you are the first woman that has apologized for… well sleeping… on me?" he said in a questioning voice and Felicity just then realized how close they were only a few inches and she could kiss him.

What is wrong with her. She has a fiancé and nice guy who she told yes to. There was no room for her to become a play toy for a billionaire like Oliver Queen.

"That's not how I see you." He told her and she looked at him and now he seemed to have gotten closer to her than he was before. "I don't think any man could see you as his play toy." He told her and Felicity sighed knowing she had just spilled her thoughts out loud and was about to apologize when his lips pressed to hers.

She was shocked at first but within seconds she was turning into a puddle in his arms. Felicity was never this girl. Her belief was if you didn't love somebody, better tell them then cheat on them behind their backs. And now she was doing exactly that. Her arms wrapped around Oliver's neck as he pulled her closer to him and in moments she was in his lap. His hands running over her back into her hair as she pulled on the ends of his hair.  
The kiss was even more amazing than the ones he give her last night. It was strong and she had never realized that a kiss could make you feel like this. Like there was a million fireworks exploding inside you. But it was cut off by the knock on the door. Felicity let go of Oliver who was still holding her close and looked at the door.

"Liss if you are making out with your fiancé stop it. Laurel is going to be here in a few hours." Sara's voice come and Felicity sighed.

"I'll be right down." She said as she took in a deep breath not moving away from Oliver's arms.

"Felicity…" he started but she stopped him.

"This…" she said pointing to the space between them "can never happen again. At all. Well at least not when we are alone." She told him, getting up and running into the bathroom as Oliver sighed.

She was stubborn. Why did the woman who he wanted have to be more stubborn than him? Oh why?

 **Ok here is the new chapter I hope you guys like it. Keep commenting I love to hear your thought about the story. Again I'm really sorry for not being able to respond to all of you.  
PS. Merry Christmas (a little later but still happy holidays)**


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch with the Mr. Hyatt and his wife, Ray said his goodbye making his way to the airport. Two hours later, he was still in the airport. Apparently the plane was caught in the bad weather and was running late and so was he.

Ray expected to see Felicity as soon as possible but it looked like he was going to have to spend a few hours in a crowded airport for that to happen. Reaching in his pocket, he tried calling her and there was still no answer. He felt like that was weird because from experience he had learned that Felicity is never more than two feet away from her phone. Hoping that nothing bad had happened, he slid his phone back into his pocket with a sigh, and just as he did so it started ringing. He answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hi honey I was becoming worried. You weren't answering my calls." He said as Sara started laughing. "Sorry I was expecting you to be my fiancé. She has not been picking up her phone so I was worried. How are you Sara?" Ray asked a little disappointed not to hear Felicity's voice on the other end.

"I'm fine. I didn't know you were engaged." Sara said. This was just going great. The guy she had liked was engaged. Why was this happening to her?

"Yeah well we only met and I just proposed recently." He told her, surprised about the question but didn't give it a second thought "So what are you up to?" he asked as Sara smiled.

"I'm just going to spend some time with my sister before she gets married tomorrow." She told him as she took a sip from her coffee. "She is getting married on Christmas Eve." Sara told him.

"That must have been some idea. But why Christmas Eve?" Ray asked a little curious about it all since he knew that Felicity's sister was getting married the same day as well.

"Well it is the only time we could gather all the family and my step sister brought her fiancé with her so as long as she is happy although I feel like dad is having a hard time realizing how expensive the wedding is." She said laughing. "What about you? Still in China or not?" she asked him.

"I'm actually at the airport trying to leave China. I want to go see my fiancé and her family. I just hope I can make it." Ray said with a laugh.

"Well then I'll hear from you soon. Take care Ray." Sara said as she hung up the phone and the announcement that his plane had landed Ray had a big smile on his face. He was going to make it.

Once they were both dressed, Felicity and Oliver had made their way downstairs with Felicity running away from Olivier and joining a moping Sara in the living room while Oliver went into the kitchen.

"Hey who hung up your bells upside down?" Felicity asked as she sat next to Sara, who was watching the Tim Allen's Santa Claus on TV.

"Do you know that guy I told you I met?" Sara asked not taking her eyes from the movie as Felicity nodded.

"Yeah the one who caught you from falling when you came to Starling. What about him?" she asked.

"Well as it turns out he has a fiancé." Sara said bitterly as Felicity sighed.

"I'm sorry Sara." Was the only thing she knew she could say to her as she looked at her frown.

"Why do I always fall for guys who are unavailable Liss?" Sara asked her as her head fell on to Felicity's shoulder.

"Don't worry. One of these days a great available guy is going to show up and knock you off your feet I promise. Even if I have to go look for him myself." Felicity said as Sara laughed. "Now turn that frown upside down." That just made Sara laugh even harder.

"You are the best sister a girl could wish for." Sara said as Felicity just smiled at her as Donna yelled from the kitchen.

"Are you two to going to come and eat with us?" at that they both laughed.

"Let's go." Sara said getting up and Felicity sighed. Why did she have to bring Oliver Queen to pretend to be her boyfriend and why the hell didn't she take off the ring before her mother spotted it.

As they were all eating in silence, Donna could no longer stand for it and had to start talking about anything at all. She sighed and looked between Oliver and Felicity. They really made a nice couple.

"So how did you love birds sleep last night?" she asked as they exchanged looks.

"Yeah we slept well." Oliver said before Felicity could say anything as her mother smiled at him about to say something else when they heard the front door open.

"Guys where are you?" Laurel called out.

"Dining room!" Lance yelled and the click of Laurel's heels could be heard on the hardwood floor. As she entered it a big smile was on her face.

"Good morning. I hope you girls are ready my mom is already in the car. I tried telling her to come in but she refused." She said with a smile and then she noticed Sara and her frown. "Hey what's got you down?" she asked but received no answer from her as Felicity looked at her with a sympathetic look on her face.

"The guy that she likes is engaged and she just found out." She said as Laurel smiled walking over to Sara.

"Oh come on." She said as she hugged "You are going to let a guy spoil your day?" she asked as Sara smiled. "It's my last day of freedom. I want us to celebrate not frown over a guy." She said in a happy tone. "And I'm sorry Oliver but you have to let me take Felicity. Besides I'm sure that Tommy has something planned with the guys." Laurel said turning to Oliver "And now ladies you have to get dressed we leave in fifteen minutes so hurry up." As Laurel said that, both Sara and Felicity got up. Sara was already halfway to the stairs, Felicity following close behind, when Oliver stopped Felicity from walking away.

"We are going to be apart for a whole day. Don't I get a kiss at least?" he asked and Felicity doesn't know what to say. If she doesn't kiss him, her mother will be suspicious. So in one swift move she was on his lap kissing him passionately.

Once they parted, Oliver looked a little surprised to her and she smiled a winked smile at him.

"I hope that will do for the day." She told him as he sat there frozen and everyone looked shocked as she walks away.

"Well that is something I never wanted to witness." Lance said getting up from the table with the dirty dishes in hand as Donna shook her head and Laurel just giggled knowing Tommy would not believe her when she tells him that Oliver Queen looked surprised when a girl kissed him.

 **Ok this one is a little shorter and I'm sorry but this is all I have for today. I love reading your comments BTW I'm looking for a beta if anybody is interested or knows somebody who would be send me a message. I love you all xoxo :D**


	7. Chapter 7

After she had left him with that kiss Olive was trying to bring himself to reality. In his life never had as kiss provoked what he had to hid in his pants right now. Excusing himself from Felicity's mother, Lance and Laurel he hurried upstairs to their room.

Just as he entered the room he found Felicity trying and failing to zip her dress up all the way. She let out a sigh of frustration at yet another failure

"Need some help?" he asked and she jumped in surprised at the sound of his voice

"Could you just…" she pointed to her back and Oliver smiled walking over to her as she turned around her bare back facing him.

Her skin was warm under his fingertips and he felt her shiver as he pulled the zipper all the way up

"There you go." He said as she turned around and they were face to face. Oliver took in a deep breath "God I want to kiss you right now love." He said a she gasped her red lips parting slightly as he said that. She knew he was eyeing her over. Her curly blond hair was pinned in a messy bun low on her left side, her legs seamed a mile long in the height heeled boots she was wearing that give her some height and the emerald green dress that she had on brought out the blue in her eyes. She didn't regret kissing him downstairs. It felt good to be in control one in her life.

After a few minutes of silence she stopped to look him in the eyes they were dark blue now not the light color they were when she saw him downstairs

"I…" she started not knowing what to say to him. He confused her and Felicity didn't like to be confused. It was like somebody was messing with her head "I have to go." She said rushing out the door and leaving him alone in the room alone with his thoughts

Fear. Felicity was afraid. She never felt that before; what Oliver made her feel scared the hell out of her. When she was next to him it was like somebody else took over her body and it was not good. She was engaged and in love with Ray or at least she thought she was.

"Are you ready?" Laurel asked her and Felicity just smiled making the rest of the steps down to her

"Ok girls it's time to get this lady's day on the road." Sara said as she was putting on her coat and both Felicity and Laurel laughed as they walked out of the house almost bumping in to Tommy

"Hello lady's." he said as they laughed at him and he just shrugged his shoulders getting in to the house before the door closed and just as he walked in Oliver was descending from the stairs "Just the man I'm looking for." He said as Oliver smirked

"Ok M what trouble are you getting me in?" he asked as Tommy had a wide grin on his face "I'm scared to even ask." He told him

"Oh don't worry we are not going to pie on a cop." Tommy told him as Oliver shook his head

"I'm never goanna live that down am I?" he asked as Tommy kept grinning

"No you are not because one it was cool and two… yeah I forgot what two was but who cares. Anyway since the girls are taking Lyla away I had pitted myself over your driver." Oliver just smirked at that

"Diggs here?" he asked as Tommy nodded "And you dragged him in to this as well." Oliver said as Tommy just nodded

"I had to he looked so sad." At that Oliver shook his head not believing his friend

"Yeah I'm sure he did." Said Oliver with sarcasm

"Was that sarcasm?" Tommy asked his best friend who shook his head as he took his coat

"No." Oliver said as he opened the front door going outside as Tommy followed

"Aha." He mumbled under his breath

With everybody gone that left Donna and Quentin alone in the house. It was usual that they were alone in the house but now it seemed differed

"What are you thinking?" he asked her as he hugged her from behind and she just smiled

"I'm thinking that all do I like having our kids here I like that we have some time to ourselves." She told him as she turned to face him "And that is why I'm not with the girls." She told him her hands going around his neck

"Well then Mrs. Lance would you mind accompanying me to the bedroom?" he asked as Donna laughed at that and smiled

"I would loved to come with you Mr. Lance." And just as she said so Quentin picked her up bridal style "I can walk you know?" she told him as he smiled

"I know but this way is quicker." He told her as she laughed at the statement as they made their way upstairs silencing her laughter with a kiss

Now that he had landed in Las Vegas Ray was exited to finally see his fiancé all do it had been only a few days since he last saw her he could not wait to see the expression on her face when she saw him at the door.

Before his flight he had reserved a hotel room in the center of the city. It took him a few minutes to get passed security and take his bag before he was outside trying to catch a cab. After a few failed attempts he was inside the car telling the driver the directions and getting his phone from his pocket. He was surprised that there were still no messages form Felicity or even a phone call.

Sighing he started typing her a text

I hope that you don't mind I'm in Vegas. I have the address you give me and am coming tonight. Can't wait to see you

As he sent the text he smiled excited about the reunion with his fiancé. Her mother had probably noticed the ring already. He smiled at the thought of his future mother in law.

Felicity never talked much about her mother and he never pushed her to tell him about her. He knew that after Felicity head left for college she had married a police detective who had two daughters and that they were like sisters to Felicity even if they didn't share any DNA. He was glad when he arrived at the hotel and quickly made his way to his room. He needed some rest and relaxation after the last few days.

On the other hand Felicity could not relax. He was constantly in her mind and no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on what the girls were saying her mind would again drift off to him.

The feel of his warm body pressed to hers and his lips that fit perfectly to hers. Snap out of it Felicity. She kept telling herself but it was no use

"Felicity earth to Felicity are you there?" Sara asked and she blinked a few times looking at her

"Sorry what were you saying?" Felicity asked as Laurel laughed

"I think Felicity made a trip to lala land where Oliver was probably naked and waiting for her." She said as Lyla laughed as well

"No… I was…" she tried to find the words to explain her behavior

"Aha you were thinking of Oliver just admit it honey." Laurel said "I know the feeling it's like you can't get him out of your head." She said as Sara sighed

"Well at least you don't have my problem." She told them as Laurel hugged her sister tight

"Well if he has a fiancé then he is probably not the right guy." She told her picking up her campaign glass "Ladies here is to us girls may we all find our prince instead of a horse." She said as they all cheered in response taking a sip form the champagne

The boys were all gathered at Cesar's palace the best known casino in Las Vegas. Digg was waiting for the arrived of Tommy and Oliver as he talked to Barry

"Finally I thought you guys were not going to show up at all." He said as Barry smiled

"Well I have to pick up my best man. He must have been a little frozen by the thought of his girlfriend." Tommy said with a laugh as Diggle looked at Oliver his eyes widening

"Girlfriend?" he said looking at Tommy

"Oh you didn't tell him ether did you?" he asked as Oliver just sighed "Well my friend Oliver is dating my further step sister in law." Tommy explained with a proud smile on his face

"You are dating Felicity? When did this happen?" Digg asked as Oliver sighed

Once they had landed the Queens had a car waiting for them as it was all arranged by Tommy who offered to pay all the expenses of their stay in Las Vegas.

"Oh do I hate the weather here." Moira said to Thea as she tried to make some breeze for herself "The humidity is terrible and it is incredibly hot." She said as Thea just shook her head

"Well then I guess that you will be taking the bath once we are at the hotel?" Thea asked her mother and her phone beeped all of a sudden

"Who is it?" Moira asked as they entered the car witch felt cooler because of the air conditioning

"It's Laurel she wants me to meet her and the girls at some club called Oil Ring." She told her mother "I'm guessing that Sara convinced her to have some fun before getting hitched for good." Thea said with a laugh as he mother just shook her head

 **OK this took a little time but with New Years there were so many thing to do and just so you guys know I found a beta and I really wanna thank her for all the work she has done you are amazing I send all my love to you. So tell me guys what you think about this comment I love hearing you opinions xoxo :D**


	8. Chapter 8

It was midday when Donna had decided it was time to start decorating the house. The wedding was tomorrow and all the preparations were set so the only thing her and Quentin had to do was decorate the house and get the tree.

She had sent her husband to get the tree as she got out all the Christmas light and decorations. Throwing herself in to the work she hummed to the carols that were being played on the radio but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Knowing her husband probably forgot the keys or couldn't reach them while holding the tree she ran over yelling, "I'm coming." Without even checking who it was she opened the door where Ray stood and she smiled at him.

"I'm guessing you are Mrs. Lance?" he asked as she nodded not knowing if he was one of the friend that Laurel and Tommy invited to the wedding.

"Yes I am and you are…?" Donna asked the man in front of her.

"Ray. Ray Palmer I'm here to see…" he was stopped mid sentence as Donna squeaked.

"Sara. But I thought you had a fiancé?" Ray felt a little confused by the woman. Sara, the only woman with that name that he knew was the blonde that he met a few days ago. "Never mind that. Honey I'm sorry but you missed them they have all gone out to celebrate you know since Laurel is getting married tomorrow. I guess that's why you are here right?" she asked as he just nodded. "Why don't you come tonight for dinner we will all be here so you can surprise her. How does eight sound to you?" she asked him and that is when Ray noticed where Felicity got her talkative side from.

"It's perfect. I will be there Mrs. Lance." He told Donna with a smile as she shook her head.

"Oh please Donna." She told him. "I will see you tonight." She told him as he was making his way down the path and she sighed with a smile on her face once she closed the door.  
Sara was going to be thrilled once she sees him. With that thought in mind she went over to the living room and continued decorating the fireplace.

Once the guys were inside the casino and with drinks in hands Tommy smiled at them  
"So what are we hitting first best man?" Barry asked with a smug smile.

"Oh no strip clubs I would like to live to see tomorrow and that will not happen if Lyla finds out where I have been." Digg said as they all laughed.

"Ok then how about we check our luck on the blackjack tables, guys?" Oliver asked as they all nodded.

"Fine but if I lose all my money, you will be the one explaining it to Laurel." Tommy said as Oliver shook his head and they made their way to the table.

The girls were still laughing and talking about the wedding as they waited for Thea to arrive.

"I don't know what's taking her so long. Sometimes I think she is just like her brother, late for everything." Laurel said taking another glance at the door of the bar.

"If we miss our massages, I'm blaming it on her." Sara said with a sigh. "That was one of the things I was looking forward to." Lyla nodded at her words.

"Me too. With work and everything I no longer have time to relax." She said taking a sip form the drink as Thea walked to the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late girls. We had to check in to the hotel and then there was a accident on the road and the driver had to take the longer route." she said as she was taking in deep breaths.

"I'm just glad you are finally here. You already met my sister and Lyla." Laurel said as Thea smiled to the girls "This is my step sister and your soon to be sister in law, Felicity." Laurel said as the girls shook hands.

"Nice to meet you… wait what?" Thea asked looking at Laurel. "Did you just say sister in law or did I hear you wrong?" she asked as Laurel smiled.

"Felicity has been dating Oliver and he proposed to her. So no I'm not joking." Laurel said as Thea gasped.

"I didn't know that my brother was dating somebody let alone that he was getting engaged." She said to her. "Why didn't he tell me. More importantly why didn't he tell mom. I mean if he was proposing then he needed the family ring…" She was now more talking to herself then the rest of the girls.

"Well while you think that through, why don't we go to the spa and have that massage that I've been dreaming of for a while now." Sara said taking the last of her drink as the girls laughed.

"She is right. If we don't go now we will not make it." Felicity said checking her phone for the first time in a few days and noticing there were more than a few missed phone calls from Ray which made her feel more and more guilty about kissing Oliver and actually enjoying it.

There was a text message as well as she opened it her eyes went wide. He was here in Las Vegas. Oh frack she was in so much trouble now.

"Felicity are you ok?" Lyla asked as she just nodded.

"Yeah I'm splendid." She said with a fake smile as they exited the bar and headed their way to the spa.

While they were all out having fun, Donna was wrapped up in work. Decorating the house was no easy job but she still enjoyed it. Although she was Jewish, once she married Quentin she didn't celebrate Hanukkah as much as she used to and it was not like she was religious anyway.

She was putting on the stockings on the fireplace when she heard the door open and her husbands voice saying, "The tree is here." She smiled turning around to take a look.

"It's beautiful honey." She told him walking over to him "Do you need some help?" she asked as he just shook his head.

"No darling I got this." He told her as she nodded her head as he went to set up the tree she picked up the ornaments from the closet near the door.

"You know this is going to be the biggest Christmas we ever celebrated. I mean with Tommy and Oliver here maybe in a few years we are going to need a bigger table." She told him with a laugh.

"Well let's just hope that doesn't happen any time soon." Quentin said taking a look at the tree that he had just finished setting up. "What do you think hon?" he asked as Donna smiled walking up to him.

"It's perfect." She kissed him. Donna kept thanking the heavens for sending Quentin on her path. He had made her life so much brighter and beautiful. "Did you get the mistletoe?" she asked once they had parted and he nodded.

"Next to the door." He told her as she hurried up to set them at the entry of the house, the living room and the kitchen while Quentin kept decorating the tree.

The guy's were having a laugh together and Oliver almost forgot how fun it was to hang out with Tommy.

"Well my future dead man now you have pocket money to take for the honeymoon." Digg told him while he patted Tommy's back.

"You do know that I'm rich right?" he pointed out as they all shook their head.

"Yes we do Tommy. You keep reminding us of it every time you can." Barry said as Oliver smirked checking his phone.

"Guy's we have to go. Tommy and I promised to be there for dinner and I, for the first time in my life, don't want to be late." Oliver said as Digg just shook his head.

"I can't believe it. He is not even married and she already controls half of his life." He said as Tommy laughed at that.

"Well at least she didn't put a collar on you." Tommy told him as Barry and Oliver didn't find the joke funny.

"I'll see how you do tomorrow mister comedian. Once you are standing there with Laurel next to you saying your vows." Oliver told him as Barry give him a fist bump and Tommy stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature Tommy." Digg said laughing. "Now come on. We have to hail a cab if you two want to make it to that dinner." He said as they started making their way out of the casino.

The girls had just had their mani-pedi done and were all sitting by the pool in the spa relaxing. Well all of them except Felicity, who still had her head working on how she was going to explain to her mother that now she had two fiancés. Oh god she was in trouble. As the girls giggling Sara spoke to her sister first.

"Ok I know that you said you didn't want us to buy you anything but we still did it anyway." She pulled out a few bags with gifts in it and Laurel smiled.

"Guy's you didn't have to do this." She said setting her glass on the little table next to the chair and took out the first gift.

"That is from me." Thea said with a devilish grin on her face as Laurel had her hand in the bag pulling out a beautifully silk negligee.

"Thea Queen, I would never had guessed you had it in you." Lyla said as they all laughed.

"Well thank you. I think Tommy will appreciate… taking it off." Laurel said setting the bag away as the girls giggled while she grabbed another one.

"That is mine." Sara said with a smile as she watched her sister open the bag and gasp.

"Oh my God! Sara!" Laurel said turning almost red.

"What is it?" the girls asked all in one voice as Laurel pulled out a box and turned it to the girls.

"My sister bought me a vibrator." Laurel said looking at Sara waiting for an explanation.

"If at some point in you marriage to Tommy you feel that he has not performed to his high standards, you have a replacement to do the job." She said taking a sip from the champagne.

"I don't think that's going to happen but still thank you for the thought." Laurel said putting the vibrator together with the box back in the bag and grabbed another bag.

"That is mine." Lyla said with a smile as Laurel opened the bag and looked inside.

"Lyla this is so sweet of you." She said pulling out a painting of Laurel and Tommy when they got engaged six months ago. "It's beautiful." She said as they all smiled. "Well I guess the last one is from my stepsister." She said taking the last bag and opened it with a gasp.

"I know how you said you couldn't find the perfect lingerie for the wedding night so I thought why don't I do it for you." Felicity said with a smile as Laurel got up and hugged her.

"It's perfect thank you. I love it and I'm pretty sure Tommy will like it." She said as they all smiled at her. "Girls I don't know how to thank you. You are the best." She said as they shared a group hug.

Once Tommy and Oliver parted from Diggle and Barry, they were headed to the Lances house and were welcomed by a big surprise the house was already decorated and the glowing lights give in an all Christmas feel.

"I'm guessing Donna decorated." Oliver said as Tommy nodded his head.

"Yeah she loves this time of year. She always wants to keep the lights on for a little longer than everyone." Tommy said as they walked over to the door and rang the bell. Quentin opened the door with a smile.

"Come on in boys. The girls are on their way and dinner will be soon." He said as they walked in, taking their jackets off and setting them on the hanger.

"Honey the boys are here." He yelled to Donna, who ran out of the kitchen with an apron and two cups of eggnog.

"Here you go boys." She said handing them the drinks. "Oh by the way Quentin did I tell you that that Ray boy, the one that Sara has been talking about, came by this morning." She said as she was making her way back to the kitchen.

"No I don't think you did." He told her confused. "What did he want?" Donna smiled at him.

"To see Sara of course. I invited him for dinner he should be here soon and so should the girls." Donna said with a smile. "You boys don't worry. The girls will be here sooner than you think." And just as she said so the doorbell rang. "See I told you." She said with a smile as Quentin opened the door for the girls.

"Hey honey." He said as he hugged Laurel who smiled at him taking off her coat as Sara followed her hugging Quentin as well.

"Thanks daddy." She told him as he took off her coat and Laurel was already next to Tommy who pulled her in his lap and kissed her.

"I missed you." He told her as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Oh get a room please." She told them as the click of Felicity's boots was steady as she walked over to Oliver.

"I need to talk to you." Was all she said as she pulled him to the hallway with her. Once she was sure that they were alone there and that her mother was not eavesdropping she exhaled.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked and suddenly Felicity realized how close they were to each other. The smell of his cologne was distracting her she could not think straight.

What was she going to tell him again was long forgotten as she pulled him by the shirt even closer and kissed him. His lips felt so good on her and his arms around her made her feel like they were the only two people on the planet.

She never wanted to let go. The kiss was becoming deeper and she felt like she was drowning but he was her only salvation. In the distance she could hear the doorbell but she didn't care all that mattered in this moment was that his lips were on hers.

Once Donna had heard the doorbell, she smiled knowing it was probably Ray who came to dinner to see Sara.

"Sara darling, would you mind opening the door while your dad is helping me with this." She yelled as she heard a muffled 'sure' from her step daughter. Once she ran to the door noticing that Oliver and Felicity were making out in the corner, she rolled her eyes opening the door and gasped.

"Ray what are you doing here?" she asked surprised and glad that he was here.

"Sara I…" Ray started as he noticed the green dress in the corner. "This is your father's house right?" he asked realizing what was going on as Sara just nodded.

Felicity who was slowly coming to her senses realized that now was to late to explain to Oliver that her real fiancé was here. And once she had looked him in the eyes, she noticed the same thing that she was feeling. Passion.  
This was going to be a shitty night she just knew it.

 **Ok new chapter I hope you like it. It is a little longer. I just wanted for Ray to show up in this chapter and all of that. So keep commenting tell me what you think should happen next I love you all xoxo :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Sara was still surprised to see him. She didn't expect him to show up in her house. It was like he almost knew. But she still was wondering how he found her here.

"Oh I'm being rude come in." she told him with a smile as she noticed that Felicity and Oliver were watching them but she didn't give it a second thought as she dragged Ray to the living room.

"Oh you are here and just in time for dinner." Donna said with a smile.

"You invited him here?" Sara questioned her stepmother who just nodded her head taking the apron off.

"He was here this morning looking for you." Donna said and that was when Ray realized why Donna had asked him if he come to see Sara this morning. "Felicity. Oliver. Will you join us? Dinner's ready." she yelled as Felicity cursed under her breath, closing her eyes her head falling down like she was a six year old that refused to eat because she was mad at her mother.

Oliver on the other had felt confused. When she pulled him to the hallway he thought she had something important to tell him but she just attacked him like a hungry animal. He didn't mind kissing her, was amazing, but she was still refusing to have anything to do with him because he was Oliver Queen.

Now that Palmer showed up, he had zero chance of convincing her to give him a chance. So while they were still alone and her head was down, he pulled her chin up to make her look at him,

"You ok?" he asked and instead of an answer she just pushed him off walking back to the living room where her fiancé was talking to Tommy and Sara while Laurel was helping Donna set the table.

Oliver followed close behind, knowing this was soon going to turn into an awkward dinner with very little conversation.

He had not been wrong. They were all eating in silence and nobody said a word until Donna, who could not stay silent and looking at Laurel smiled, "I'm guessing you are staying here tonight?" she asked as Laurel nodded.

"Yeah. The wedding dress is in my old room and well… it is a tradition to not see the bride before the wedding isn't it." She said with a laugh.

"Well I have already set up your room." Donna said with a smiled as Quentin sighed.

"You are not going to change your mind about this one, are you?" he asked Laurel who had a huge grin on her face as she held Tommy's hand.

"No dad I'm not." Laurel could see that her father was happy for her but he was sad as well. "But I will always be your little girl." She told him as he smiled at her.

"Thank you sweetheart." As he exhaled a deep breath that he had taken, Lance looked over at Oliver who was watching Felicity. She was playing with the food on her plate deep in thought and that worried him. "Are you feeling all right, Felicity?" he asked as she jogged from her thoughts looking up to him with a half smile.

"Not exactly." She said putting her fork down "I'm going to the… back yard… get some fresh air." she said getting up from her chair. "Excuse me." And with a quick step, she was walking into the kitchen and the back yard. Donna looked after her, concerned, as Oliver sighed taking another angry bite of his food.

Dinner was soon finished and Felicity had yet not returned to the house. Ray knew that he needed to talk to her so he excused himself asking to use the bathroom as he went to see her.

The backyard was huge and Felicity was sitting on the swings, looking up and the stars with a sigh. Why had she gotten herself in this mess in the first place? She knew that dinner was long finished but she had no desire to go back in to see either Oliver or Ray.

Felicity hoped that nobody would bother her for the rest of the night but once she heard the back door opening, she knew she was not getting her wish. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she said.

"Mom I'm fine I just need to be alone right now." She said expecting it was her mother who went looking for her.

"I'm not you mom." Ray said as he took a seat on the swing next to her and she smirked. "Felicity…" he started but she was fast in cutting him off.

"I know it looks… terrible and like I'm cheating on you but… it's not what it looks like." She said closing her eyes. "God that sounds so cliché." She told him as he laughed.

"I'm actually curious how did Oliver Queen become your fiancé?" he asked as Felicity shook her head.

"We met at a bar in the airport in Starling." She started as Ray just listened. "I was planning on bringing Barry with me to pretend to be you to ease my mother's curiosity about my love life. But she invited Caitlin and him here so that failed and Oliver offered to help… I didn't even realize he was Oliver Queen until we were standing at the front door and I forgot to take off my ring… I'm so sorry… I don't have good explanation for this and my mother she… she can be a pain sometimes and I'm sure you noticed it by now." She told him taking in a deep breath as Ray nodded his head.

"I know your step sister Sara. We met a few days ago." He told her as Felicity smiled.

"Yeah I know. She told me about you. Never mentioned your name but… I'm a terrible person Ray. I don't know what's going on with me." She told him twisting the engagement ring on her finger.

"Maybe we need some time off." He told her as she looked at him. "I have been feeling very worried about us." He said as she nodded.

"I do too. It's like… I'm no longer sure… if we should…" she didn't want to finish the sentence.

"You feel like this because of Oliver right?" he asked as she sighed while she looked at him.

"You feel like that with Sara right?" she asked as he smiled.

"I don't know if it's temporary or if it long term but we need this break. We'll talk when we get back to Starling." He told her getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait." She said stopping him "Your ring." She said as she started pulling it off the finger and he shook his head.

"Keep it for now. You need an engagement ring for your mother." He said with a smile as he walked out she took a seat back on the swing.

Once Ray returned to the living room, everybody was talking and Sara was the first to notice him, or rather the only one who noticed him apart from Oliver. The look Oliver was giving him was a murderous one. If looks could kill he would be dead by now.

"I'm guessing you are leaving now." She told him as he nodded. "You still didn't tell me what happened with your fiancé and why you are here?" she asked him as he sighed.

"My fiancé and I... we are not … sure if we should actually get married so… we are on a break for a while." He told her. "And I came here because I wanted to see you." He said smiling at her as she returned his smiled he said. "I'm not going to go to my hotel right away so would you mind going on a walk with me?" he asked as Sara looked at him surprised.

"I would like that." She told him as a smile played on her face and she followed him to the hallway to get their coats then they were out the door.

Oliver checked the time. It was late when he noticed Sara was still not back getting Ray's jacket and her coat so he made his way to the backyard. Felicity was sitting on a swing looking at the stars and freezing, even if it was Vegas the weather was cold.

Once he was standing behind her, he put his coat over her shoulders and she turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she looked back to the sky while he sat on the swing next to her.

"Ray left." He told her as she nodded. "He and Sara are taking a walk." Oliver explained but it didn't seem to faze Felicity.

"You know…" she started as he looked at her. "I never would have guessed that Sara and I had the same taste in men." She laughed at that.

"So what happens now?" He asked her and she shrugged at his question and then she looked at him.

"I don't know what it is that I feel for you but it's strong." She told him closing her eyes as her lips were put in a thin line. "But I want to find out where it's going to take me." She told him. "I'm done pretending that I don't feel anything." She said as she got up from the swing coming closer to him and kissed him.

It was sweet and short kiss and he smiled. "Who said I had been pretending, love."

 **Ok my inspiration must be going wild because I didn't even check how long I had been writing. I love hearing your thoughts. You guys are amazing again I have to thank my amazing beta you are awesome I bug you a lot. I love you all so comment and tell me what you think will happen next.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost one AM when Tommy got up on his feet about to make his way to the hotel. Laurel accompanied him to the door and watched as he put on his coat.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." She told him as he smiled taking her hands in his and kissing them.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you, honey." he said pulling her in for a kiss. Soon they had parted.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told him with a smile as he nodded.

"I will be the one at the end of the isle." He opened the door and stepped outside, as Laurel watched him walking down the path and away to the car. She sighed closing the door when he was no longer in her sight.

Donna, who was looking at her from the living room, smiled. Laurel felt a little embarrassed that she was acting this way. Since she and Tommy had been together, they had never spent a night apart and she knew she would feel lonely not having him next to her as she wakes up.

"Don't worry. You will see him tomorrow and then you'll have an eternity to spend together. Then you will probably throw him out of bed at least twice a month." As she said that, Laurel started laughing.

"Thank you Donna." She told her with a smile as she noticed all the dirty dishes on the table. "Do you need some help?" Laurel offered. "I know that my dad is not a big fan of cleaning up and don't see Felicity and Oliver so…" she said as Donna nodded her head.

"That would be lovely Laurel." She said as they started picking up the dishes that were still on the table.

Sara could not remember the last time a guy made her feel this nervous. She wasn't used to it. After all, she was stranded by men all the time but with Ray it seemed different. She couldn't place the words but there was something there.

"I never would have imagined that Vegas was so beautiful at Christmas." Ray said with a smile as Sara laughed.

"Yeah well it is when you ignore all the signs for strip clubs and casinos. I guess you could say it was beautiful." She told him as they kept walking.

"I've never been you know." He told her as she looked at him. "Here in Vegas. Didn't see the appeal as a teenager. Some of my friends got married here." She looked at him confused. "The marriage would last as long as the hangover." At that Sara started laughing.

"The wedding bells experience." She said with a smiled. "You know my sister didn't want to get married. While other girls dreamed of their wedding days, my sister dreamed of, how she could save the word." She said with a smile as Ray watched her. "Well until Tommy happened. It changed things. Although it did take him a long year and a half to convince her to marry him." Ray looked at her surprised.

"Really? I thought every woman's dream is to find a prince charming or am I wrong?" he asked as Sara sighed.

"Laurel is a lawyer… statistics of divorce were… huge. She was afraid that that would happen to her and Tommy." Sara said as she looked at him. "What about you? You just got engaged and you're fiancé is not drooling over wedding dresses but wants a break. What's that about?" she asked him as Ray sighed.

"She is not sure she wants to marry me." Ray said as Sara listened. "And I'm not sure either." He told her with a sigh. "That must sound ridiculous." He said with a laugh.

"Then why did you propose? If you weren't sure, why not just take time and see how things go." Sara asked him.

"We have been together for three years. It was kind of expected that I popped the question I guess." He told her while he shrugged.

"Is that the only reason you proposed?" she asked him a little shocked as he give her a half smile. "That's not a reason to get married Ray." She told him as he looked at her.

"Ok then what is?" he asked curious with what she would answer would be.

"Love." She simply answered. "You are supposed to want to spend the rest of your life with this person. Someone who will welcome you home from a long day and someone to make you smiled when the day is terrible." She explained as he smiled. "Does she make you feel all those things?" Sara asked hoping for a negative answer.

"I'm not sure actually. But I don't want to talk about my messy love life. What about yours? Is there somebody?" he asked as Sara froze.

"Well there is someone." She told him as Ray's smile dropped and she noticed. "He is handsome, tall and has these blue eyes that make me melt to butter. But he is sort of engaged." She said with a smile and she kept walking as Ray stopped, looking at her.

Felicity was probably right now in the arms of Oliver Queen and as he took in a deep breath Ray ran up to Sara pulling her by the elbow to turn her so she could face him. She gasped at the action, surprised as he held her chin up and dropped his lips on hers.

Felicity didn't realize how long it had passed while her and Oliver were wrapped up in kissing in the back yard but he was pulling away. They were both out of breath, taking it sharp gasps.

"You are shivering." Oliver told her and that is when she noticed that the coat had fallen on the ground. "We should get inside. I don't think Laurel would appreciate if you were sick on her wedding day." She laughed at that, her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah I don't think she would." She said picking up the coat, putting it on then extending her hand for him to take.

Once they entered the house, all was silent. Nobody was in the kitchen and all the dishes were washed. 'Laurel probably helped.' Felicity thought to herself as she made her way to the living room as Oliver followed her. Nobody was in their either.

"I'm guessing they are all asleep now." Oliver whispered in her ear as she shivered as his breath grazed her ear.

Felicity turned to face him and smiled saying "Well then we should go upstairs as well." She told him entwining her fingers with his as he returned her smile.

"We should." He told her as he pulled her towards the stairs and she followed him up to their room.

Sara was still in Ray's arms. The kiss was more than she could have expected. At first she was a little surprised but then she kissed him back, putting her hand around his neck as he pulled her closer; his hands on her hips.  
As they slowly parted, she was panting and so was he. They were only inches apart from each other.

"What was that?" She asked him curious as to why he had kissed her.

"It seemed like I had to." He said as she looked at him. "No! I have been wanted to do it for a while now." He told her as Sara giggled.

"I have been wanting to kiss you since you caught me when we met." She told him honestly as he smiled.

"I should get you back home." Ray told her still not letting her go.

"You are going to have to let me go if those are your plans." She said with a smile as he did let go but then he took her hand.

"Maybe I don't have to." He said as they made their way back to her father's house.  
This was some night Sara kept telling herself.

 **Ok I know nothing big happened in this one but the next one will be more exited I promise. I love that you like this story. Keep commenting I love to hear you thoughts. Again thanks to my amazing beta you are an angel**


	11. Chapter 11

Since she returned last night, Thea had been thinking about a way to tell her mother about Felicity. But each time she started something would interrupt them. As the time of Laurel and Tommy's wedding was closing in, she felt even more scared to tell her.

Right now they were on their way to the Lance's house and Thea had not stopped shaking her leg as her mother looked at her.  
"Are you alright, darling?" she asked in her smooth tone as Thea took in a deep breath. It was no or never.

"There is something I have to tell you Mom." she said as she looked at her mother in the eyes, which were exact replicas of Oliver's. "Now Mom I want you to be calm can you do that?" Thea asked and Moira felt confused at the request but nodded her head. "It's about Oliver." she told her.

"Is something wrong with your brother?" Moira asked her concern obvious in her voice.

"No. He… um…Oliver is… he is engaged." Thea said exhaling and hoping her mother would not panic. But Moira just blinked at her daughter a few times confused.

"But… that can't be possible… the family ring is… it's still in the vault. I checked before we left." She said as Thea give her a half smile.

"He bought a ring Mom." She told her as her mother was now taking in deep breaths.

"Ok then. Who is she?" Moira asked taking in a deep breath and calming down.

"Her name is Felicity." Thea started saying "Mom, she is amazing. You are going to love her." Thea said with excitement as Moira smiled.

"Well this girl must be special if your brother didn't tell me or anyone anything about her." She said with a sigh. "And I can't wait to meet her."

As she said that Thea smiled hugging her. "Thanks mum." Moira was confused at what her daughter was thanking her for. "For not freaking out about all of this and for staying calm." Moira just returned the hug her daughter give her and smiled.

The hotel that they were staying in was packed with people and most of them flew for the wedding of Laurel and Tommy just like Diggle and Lyla.

Digg was standing in front of the mirror, checking if he had done everything right, as Lyla just smiled observing him.

"You know just because you are silent doesn't mean that I can't feel you grinning there." He told her as he turned to see her dressed in a beautiful light violet cocktail dress and his words were lost.

"You were saying Johnny." She said to his expression as he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"You …are… beautiful." He said as he walked over to her and give he a kiss.

"Well thank you. You cleaned up nicely yourself." She told him as Digg just smiled.

"You know what?" he asked her as she looked up. "I really wish we didn't have to go." Lyla rose her eyebrow at that.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"I don't want to share your beauty with anybody else." Lyla laughed at that. "But it is Tommy. He will probably never get married again so I can't miss this wedding." He told her as she nodded her head.

"No you can't Johnny." She told him with a smile as she made her way to the door and he followed.

Once they had reached the end of the hallway and stepped into the elevator, Diggle looked at his wife and asked. "Do you know Felicity?" she glance at him.

"Yes. Laurel and Sara's stepsister she works at Palmer Tech, right?" Lyla asked hoping they were not talking about another Felicity.

"Yeah well as it turns out she has been dating Oliver." Digg said as Lyla looked at him in shock. "And he proposed to her. They are getting married." He said as Lyla still tried to blink away the shock.

"I didn't even know they knew each other." She said still surprised as she watched the numbers on the elevator descending.

"You can imagine how shocked Tommy was." Digg said with a laugh as his wife glanced at him.

"He didn't know?" she asked as Digg shook his head. "Well then Oliver is full of surprises." Digg just nodded his head at that.

"I'm just curious what his mother is going to say to all of that." And as he said that, the elevator door opened to the lobby and they both walked out.

Last night, Oliver and Felicity had only slept in their bed; although they did make out like horny teenagers. It felt nice. She was finally letting him in and Oliver liked that.

She was still asleep when he woke up, her arms wrapped around him tight and he smiled as he looked down seeing her puffing off air at a lock of her golden hair. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He moved the lock from her face as she snuggled closer into his body and that was when her sweet scent hit her.

Oliver didn't want to leave this bed but it was Tommy and Laurel's wedding day so they both had to get up soon. He had to go help Tommy and her Laurel. Feeling her shift, he knew she was waking up.

When her blue eyes opened, she blinked a few times and looked up to see him smiling at her. Felicity returned the smile as she took in a deep breath.

"Good morning." She told him as he smiled.

"Good morning Love." He said noticing that she was not pulling away from him like the previous night.

"I don't want to get up. I wanna stay here with you in bed." She told him as he laughed.

"I know how you feel, Love, but I have bestman duties to attend to and you have to help keep Laurel calm. She is probably freaking out as we speak." Oliver told her as she smiled nodding her head. "But before we part…" he started as she looked up to him. "Don't you think I deserve a kiss?" As he asked the question, Felicity reached out to him and kissed him.

The kiss, like all the ones before it, was pure magic and had so much passion that Oliver didn't want to let go.

"Are you going to live with that until the reception?" she asked him as he just nodded. "You need to get up." Felicity told him as she let him go, getting out of bed and on her feet. Oliver still had this ridiculous grin on his face.

Donna was up from the early hours of the day to get the breakfast ready despite her husband's absence, who was still sleeping like a rock.

Just as she was getting a start on the breakfast, the doorbell rang and Donna sighed leaving the plates on the kitchen counter and rushing to answer the door.

"Hi Donna." The cheerful voice of Dinah got the blonde a little surprised and she smiled.

"Dinah, I was not expecting to see you this early." Donna said with a smile.

"Well I guessed that you would need help this morning and I'm positive that Quentin is not up yet and won't be anytime soon. So We're offering our help." Dinah told her as Donna laughed lightly.

"We?" she asked as Dinah turned to reveal a man standing beside her.

"This is… Jonathan. I hope you don't mind that I brought him along." Dinah said hopeful while Donna shook her head.

"No not at all come in." she told them as they walked in taking off their coats.

"How can we be of help?" Dinah asked as they followed Donna in to the kitchen.

Laurel was already pacing in her bedroom. What if something went wrong? The thoughts were running through her head when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said still pacing as Sara walked into her room.

"Well this is better than what I expected to find. Dad owes me ten bucks." She said a Laurel stopped and looked at her sister.

"Did you and dad bet on how bad I would be before my wedding?" she asked as Sara just shrugged.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Sara asked as Laurel nodded. "Mom is here… with a friend?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"She brought Jonathan?" Laurel asked as Sara raised her eyebrow at her.

"How do you know his name?" she asked as Laurel laughed a little.

"Well I meet him when mom stayed with me for a week a few months ago. You would know it too if you let her come visit you and not avoid her by saying you are busy with work." Laurel said walking to the door.

"Are you lecturing me right now?" Sara asked as she followed her big sister.

They had made their way into the dining room where Donna and Dinah were coming and going into the kitchen; while Oliver and Felicity are eating and their father is sipping on coffee conversing with Jonathan.

"Oh the bride has awoken." Oliver teases as Laurel uses her pointed look which says, 'Don't even start.'  
"Shouldn't you be with Tommy right now?" Sara asked as he looks at the time and gets up; giving Felicity a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have to go Love. I'll see you all later." He said rushing out of the house.

"You seem to be feeling better." Felicity said as Sara took the seat that was a few moments ago occupied by Oliver.

"Oh but that's because she had a nice walk last night with Palmer." Felicity almost chokes on her mother's words and coughs, looking at Sara surprised as the blonde shrugs; taking the French toast and taking a bite.

"I mean nothing big happened." Sara started. "But it was nice. Still he has a fiancé. It's not like I forgot." She said with a sigh, picking up the coffee and pouring it in two clean cups; one for her and one for Laurel who is sitting next to her.

"So Jonathan, how is the class project going?" Laurel asked with a smile while sipping on her coffee.

"Oh it's going good. I think my class will have a chance at winning this one." He told her and she smiled.

"I remember my first time in the courtroom." At that both Sara and Felicity sighed.

"Please don't tell that story again." Sara said with pleading eyes.

"I'm begging you. It's your wedding day." Felicity said with a hopeful smile on her face.

Once Oliver had arrived at the hotel in which Tommy was staying, he rushed to the elevator and to the sixth floor. Finding room 621, he knocked hard a few times and Tommy answered in seconds.  
"Oh you are here that's good." He said letting his best friend in. "I seem to be unable to tie my…" he started as Oliver tried not to laugh. "Laurel usually ties it for me." At that Oliver had to laugh as Tommy gives him a pointed look.

"So are you ready for this?" Oliver asked as he tied the tie for him.

"Yeah I ready." He said as he looked at Oliver's work in the mirror. "How do you think she is doing?" he asked as Oliver smiled.

"Probably panicking a little but don't worry, she will be fine." Oliver said as Tommy nodded his head.

"You know she was a little sad yesterday when Johanna couldn't make it to the bachelorette party." Tommy said with a smile thinking of the maid of honor who was stuck in court all day yesterday.

As Oliver checked his watch, it was already eleven AM and he pushed Tommy to the door.

"We have to get going if you plan to be in that church on time." He said as they both rushed out the door.

They had arrived about forty minutes before the ceremony and were both welcomed by Father Sebastian.

"Tommy." Father Sebastian said shaking his hand as he looked at Oliver. "I'm guessing you are the best man." He said as Oliver nodded shaking the father's hand.

"Oliver." He said as the man nodded .

"Well we should get inside. The guests will start arriving soon." Father Sebastian said as he turned around and entered the church, Oliver and Tommy followed closely behind.

At the Lance's house, they were all getting ready to leave as Laurel was stepping into her wedding dress. Her makeup was light but it made her beautiful green eyes shine even more. Her lips were painted the lightest color of pink while her hair was curled and put in a half up classic style.

Both Felicity and Sara gasped as they saw the whole thing come together. The simple 1920's wedding gown fit Laurel perfectly.

"You look beautiful Sis." Sara said as Laurel smiled.

"Don't say that you will make me cry." Laurel said as she exhaled. "Lis, what do you think?" she asked as Felicity smiled.

"I think you look gorgeous." She told her as Laurel took in a deep breath.

"Then I think we are ready to go." She said as they made their way out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

 **Ok new chapter here I couldn't really answer to all your comments on this story but I'm glad that you enjoy it. Once again thanks to my amazing beta. You rock. Tell me what you guys think will happen at the wedding I want to know what you think. Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

As they made their way downstairs, Lance was already on his feet awaiting his daughter and so was Dinah.

Once Laurel emerged with Felicity and Sara following closely behind everybody gasped.

"Oh honey you look so beautiful." Dinah said walking over to her and they share a hug as Laurel looks at her father.

"Daddy, are you ready to give me away?" she asked as tears filled Quentin's eyes as he walked over to Laurel taking her hands in his he took in a deep breath.

"I will never be ready to give you up, sweetheart." He told her as Laurel just smiled. "We should get going if you want to become Mrs. Merlyn today." He said as they all got up and Laurel turned to her mother.

"I hope you don't mind but I would love if you two would both drive with me there." Both Lance and Dinah nodded. "You too Sara." She told her sister who was smiling as well.

"Then I guess you, Mom, will be riding with me." Felicity said to her mother who smiled and nodded. "Jonathan, do you need a ride or…?" Felicity asked as the man shook his head.

"No I rented a car so I'll just follow you." He said as Felicity nodded.

"Ok then let's get the show on the road." She said as they all exited the house and she was the last one out locking the door behind.

"Moira. Thea. What are you doing here?" Laurel asked as she noticed the two of them exiting the car.

"Well we hoped to catch you before you left for the church and wish you all the best dear." Moira said with a smile as she hugged Laurel.

"And to tell you that you still have time to change your mind." Thea jumped in as Laurel laughed.

"No I don't think that will be happening." She told the young Queen as she saw Felicity closing in on her. "I'm going to guess that Thea told you about Oliver and Felicity?" Laurel asked Moira who nodded.

"And I have been told that she is a quite a remarkable woman and that I'm going to love her." As Moira said that, Felicity stopped in her track to her car.

"Well maybe you should meet her and decide for yourself." Laurel said as Felicity made small steps towards her "Moira, I would like you to meet my step sister, Felicity." Laurel said as Moira looked at the girl in front of her carefully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Felicity. I have heard a lot about you." Moira said as they shook hands.

"Mrs. Queen, I… really didn't expect to meet you. I mean not that I didn't want to meet you. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. You were going to be at the wedding and I should have expected to meet you." At that Felicity just closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I have a tendency to babble and it should stop in 3,2,1." And then she smiled. "It's really nice to meet you." She said as both Moira and Thea smiled at her.

"You were right. She is unique, Thea." Moira said as she looked at her daughter.

"We should probably get going. Laurel, I'm sure you don't want to be late for your wedding." Thea said. "We will see you there Felicity." Thea pulled her mother with her towards the car as Laurel looked at Felicity.

"Yeah that was awkward." Felicity said to her step sister as Laurel smiled. "But she is right we have to leave for the church." And at that Laurel nodded getting into the car.

People had been arriving at the church since Oliver and Tommy had arrived and the place was becoming full. Tommy was growing even more nervous. Oliver kept glancing and could not remember the last time his friend was like this.

"Will you stop it?" He told his friend as Tommy looked at him. "You are going to be sweaty once Laurel comes here and trust me she will no longer be willing to marry you." As he said that, he glanced to the entrance of the church and saw Ray.

He was dressed in a blue suit and made his way inside while taking off the glasses, taking a seat as Oliver looked at him. He didn't like it that he was here. It was like a kick in the gut. Ray and Felicity were still engaged and that was a problem.

"You ok Ollie?" Tommy asked turning to his best man who just nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine."

A few minutes after Ray had shown up, so had the rest of the Lance family. Felicity, Donna, Dinah, Sara and Jonathan all sat at the front; smiling at Tommy and Oliver as Johanna arrived at the altar.

"Don't worry. Laurel is here and if I may say so myself she looks gorgeous." The brunette told Tommy, who smiled just as the wedding march started everybody was on their feet and looking down to Laurel; who had her hand in her father's and was smiling at her groom.

It seemed like an eternity for Laurel to make it to the altar where Tommy was waiting for her.  
"You look beautiful." He whispered to her and she just blushed as Father Sebastian started the ceremony.

"Before we start, I would like to ask who gives away this bride?" At his words Quentin got up on his feet.

"I do." He said as Feather Sebastian nodded his head.

"Very well." He took in a deep breath. "Dearly bellowed we are gathered here today to celebrate the union that will be the marriage of Dinah Laurel Lance and Thomas Merlyn." As he said that both, Donna and Dinah had tears in their eyes. "We have come from near and far to celebrate this day. By train, plane and automobile. We have journeyed many miles for the corners of our world to take part in this ceremony. And in a way we have traveled even further. Our journey has begun even before we got on a plane, before we got out of bed before we even knew anyone was getting married. We have had a long way to get to where we are standing now. That long path is what has brought us here together with Laurel and Tommy. Laurel and Tommy's love has let you to this point, on this journey, through this ceremony, you make a commitment to that love. I think you already know that love is patient and love is kind. You will also find that love is also dirty socks on the bathroom floor and funky hair balls in the shower drain." The guests laughed at that. "Love will show you inexplicable beauty while you share the view and it will bring you agony as you experience loss. But your love will help you through the worst and the best of times. Today you make a vow to each other in front of your friends and family. Would you two please say your vows." Father Sebastian said as Tommy took in a deep breath and started.

"Laurel, we have known each other since we were in first grade and I pulled on your pigtails. It is not the nicest memory I have of us; but as the years went on you grew closer to my heart. When I become a teenager, I was an idiot. Drunk half the time and not being able to remember what the day was and well I'm pretty positive that Ollie and I slept with half of Starling's population. Well at least the female ones." He said as the people in church laughed. "Once I came to my senses, I realized we had grown up. And I noticed this amazing woman standing in front of me, not taking any of my cheesy lines and it made me wanna convince you to give me a chance. First it was because of my bruised ego, but as the time passed I realized that there was no one I would love to spend the rest of my days talking to or just listening to. The hardest part of our relationship was convincing you to marry me. I don't want to fit in all those divorce statistics. I want us to last forever. I love you Laurel even when we are old and grumpy, I will always love you." He said as he took the ring and put it on her finger and she was about to cry.

"Tommy, I remember the first time we met and I remember all the times when you were a pain in the ass and I was trying to avoid falling in love with you. But it looks like I failed. Because I did fall in love with you a long time ago and I just hope that that teenage guy you talked about doesn't come back at all because that guy sucked. But the man that won me over, he is special, and I want to spend the rest of my life next to him; letting him buy me flowers for Valentine's day or taking me out to lunch when I'm swept up in work. I love you and always will." And as she said so she put the ring on his finger and Father Sebastian joined their hands.

"And now in the power vested in me by God I pronounce you husband and wife." He made a little pause and continued. "You may kiss the bride." He said as Tommy leaned down and kissed his wife as everybody cheered and clapped as Laurel smiled into the kiss.

Once they had signed their names on the certificate and so had Johanna and Oliver, the congratulations started as well. Tommy was getting to shake hands and was patted so many times on the back that now it really hurt as Laurel had been kissed on the cheek she felt like there were probably a few lipstick marks on her cheeks.

As they had exited the church to get to the reception Ray had caught Sara before she could rush off.

"Hi." He said as she turned to look at him.

"I saw that you were here. Do you want to go to the reception together?" she asked as he nodded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He said as she nodded her head.

"Well great minds think alike." Sara told him as they made their way to his car.

Oliver held Felicity close to him like he was afraid she would escape as she looked up to him and he just smiled.

"Are you ok?" she asked him as he just shook his head.

"Everything is fine." He told her as they entered the car and made their way to the reception.

 **Ok here is the wedding chapter I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. Again big thanks to my beta I am so grateful for you.**


	13. Chapter 13

The reception was in full swing; everybody was dancing and the drinks just kept coming. Sara had dragged Oliver with her to the dance floor since Ray refused to dance saying that he would 'probably step on her feet'.

So he and Felicity were finally left alone and made their escape through the back door. The little garden that was in the back was beautiful and they took a seat on one of the benches.

"I can't believe Laurel is married." Felicity said with a little laugh.

"The vows were beautiful. I don't know if I could ever come up with something like that." He told her as she smiled with a sigh.

"What are we doing Ray?" she asked. "We obviously don't…" Felicity started but Ray cut her off with a kiss it was sweet but there was nothing there.

"Ray." Sara's voice said and they parted as Felicity faced her step sister who was looking from her to Ray. And as if a bubble lighted up in her brain, she asked, "You are the fiancé aren't you?" Oliver showed up behind Sara. "Did you know that your fiancé is already engaged to another guy?" Sara told him as she made a run for it.

"Sara let me explain…" Felicity started but Sara was long gone and Oliver looked at her nodding.

"I'm… leaving you two alone." He said as Felicity wanted to stop him but it was no use, he would just run off like Sara did so she took a seat next to Ray.

"I'm sorry." Ray said as she just sighed.

"We are terrible people, Ray." He looked at her. "I know why you kissed me." She told him as they looked each other in the eyes.

"There is nothing here, is there?" he told her as she nodded her head. "We are perfect together on paper…" Ray started as Felicity finished his thought.

"But real life is something else." she told him as she took off the ring. "Why did we start dating in the first place?" she asked him as Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It just happened." She smiled passing him the ring.

"You should probably return it." She said as she got up. "I'm going to try and fix … this." She said as he nodded.

"Me too." And just as she was about to leave he said. "Felicity," she turned facing him. "I wish you all the best." He said as she nodded.

"I wish you the same." She told him running off as he took in a deep breath.

"Well Ray, you have some fixing to do." He said to himself as he got up from the bench and headed in the direction he saw Sara run.

Once she had made it to the reception, Felicity scanned the crowed for Oliver. 'Good God where is he?' she asked herself as she walked across the room searching but instead of finding Oliver she stumbled upon the younger Queen.

"Thea." As Felicity called out to her, she turned around and faced her with a smile on her face.

"Hi Liss. What's up?" she asked seeing the look of concern on Felicity's face.

"Have you seen your brother? I can't seem to find him anywhere." she said with a smile as Thea thought when was the last time she saw Oliver.

"Oh I think he went outside. I saw him stepping through the front door. Is everything ok?" she asked as Felicity tried to smile.

"I don't know." She said as she made a run for the front door.

Soon enough she realized that Thea was right. Oliver was in front of the hotel that was hosting the reception. He didn't look mad and that seemed to be a good start for her.

"Hey." Was the only thing she could think off saying to him right now. He just glanced at her; not answering and she nodded. "Ok. God this is harder than I thought." She said more to herself but he couldn't help but smile a little at her words. "Look, Ray and I we…. We kind of broke up just now. I mean to tell the truth now I can't even remember why we dated in the first place." He could feel that this was going to be one of her babbles. "He was supposed to be the first guy I would bring home since…" she stopped and that's when Oliver finally looked at her. She looked beautiful in her gray dress, hair curls rolling down her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Since who?" he asked curiously as she looked at him and sighed.

"You are talking to me?" she asked as he raised his eyebrow not giving up on the question. "Ok fine. There was this guy I dated in college. He was sort of the first real boyfriend I had and … I was young and, as much as it pains me to admit it, I was stupid. We hacked into… it's not important. He got caught and everything collapsed there." She said with a sad smile. "He killed himself." Oliver looked at her carefully.

"I'm sorry." He said as she smiled.

"Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?" Felicity asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"It really doesn't matter now, does it?" he said to her. "I just want know one thing." He said as she waited for his question. "Are you are Ray really over?" as he asked that she smiled.

"I don't think we ever even began." She told him and Oliver just smiled pulling out something from his pocket.

"I kind of had a feeling that would happen so…" he said opening the box and it was the ring that looked similar to the one Ray had given her but the diamond looked bigger as he put it on her finger.

"Is it just me or did this ring get bigger the one Ray give me?" Oliver just smiled at that.

"I should have known you would notice." He told her as she crocked her head to the side looking at him.

"You do realize that we are not actually engaged right?" Felicity told him as Oliver held her hands.

"Well not yet." Was all he said as she looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry. Everything is fine, ok. Now since you seemed to be freezing how about we go inside and dance." He said with that charming smile of his that made her weak at the knees.

"I thought that you said you don't dance to Sara." She said in a questioning tone.

"My mother made me take ballroom dancing. Don't laugh." He told her as Felicity started giggling.

"I'm sorry." She said as she kept laughing. "It's just I'm imagining you and ballroom dancing…" she said and then she stopped. "Wait! Did Tommy go with you?" she asked as Oliver nodded. Felicity went into full blown laughter as Oliver sighed, while she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry. I really am." She said now taking in deep breaths as Oliver nodded, his lips pressed in a thin line. "So how about you show me some moves." Oliver smiled as she dragged him back into the hotel for the reception.

Laurel was sitting with Tommy at their table and looking around as Tommy observed her for a few minutes. He couldn't believe this woman was his wife now. But there was something off about her right now.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a concerned voice as she smiled looking at him.

"I'm fine. I just can't find Sara." She told him looking back at the crowd of people dancing, eating and talking but no Sara. She sighed as he father approached them.

"Are you looking for your sister?" he asked as Laurel nodded. "She ran off and that Palmer guy went after her." He was about to put down some threats but Laurel stopped him.

"Dad, don't. Sara is a big girl. She can take care of herself." She said as Quentin nodded.

"I'm not worried about body harm, sweetie." Laurel nodded knowing what he meant.

Sara had never been a crier; not once had she cried over a guy and here she was crying her eyes out because the guy she was pretty sure she was falling for was engaged to her step sister at the reception of her sister's wedding at the hotel in Vegas. And all of that was happening on the top floor by the pool. Amazing.

She sucked in a deep breath and wiped her tears shaking her head.

"How did I not realized this sooner?" she asked herself not noticing then Ray was standing right behind her.

"I'm sorry." He said as she turned around to face him. "Felicity and I…" he started as she stopped him.

"Don't! You don't owe me and explanation. After all the only thing I'm to you is your future sister in law." She said exhaling.

"That's not true! Yes Felicity and I were engaged." He said walking up closer to Sara who made a step back.

"Were? Why past tense?" she asked wanting the answer to be that he probably felt something for her too.

"Because she is… by my rough estimate in love with Oliver Queen." Sara sighed that was not the answer she was wishing for. "And because some time ago, I met this amazing girl. She is funny, beautiful and just all in all amazing. I think I might be falling for her and you know what I don't even care. Some time ago, I was driving my life with logic. Right now my logic is… blown away. And all of that is because of you." As says that, he starts moving closer to her and she is making a few more steps back so she is about to slip into the pool but she doesn't know it. "I don't what to listen to logic. I want to listen to my heart." Ray said stepping closer and as Sara made to move backwards and almost fall. He catches her, pulling her to him and she gasps looking up at his blue eyes.

"I want that too." She whispers as he smiles.

"I think your family must be worried. We should head back." He tells her as Sara nods her head.

"We should." She tells him as Ray looks at her curious and within seconds she is pulling him even closer and kissing him.

 **Ok new chapter I hope you guys like it. I'm glad that you are all still enjoying it. Once again thanks to my beta who is amazing and really quick I don't know how you do it so fast but thank you. I love you all tell me what you think will happen next I'd love to hear it xoxo**.


	14. Chapter 14

The party was coming to an end and it was time for Laurel and Tommy to make a leave. But before that, they had to make the traditional throwing of the bouquet and the garter that was in order. Laurel, who was slightly drunk, called out to the girls to get to the dance floor to catch the bouquet.

"Are you ready girls?" she said with a little giggle in her voice as she tried hard not to fall on the floor.

Felicity was not much better; while Oliver was charming her family, she was sitting next to her Aunt Elizabeth, who could not stop talking about her operation and Felicity just had to keep drinking wine to survive and once Oliver had returned Felicity was already tipsy.

"One. Two. Three." Laurel continue as she threw the bouquet, which landed right in to Felicity's hands. Laurel laughed while Tommy coming closer to her and making her take a seat to remove the garter for the guys to catch.

"Are you ready Mrs. Merlyn?" he asked as he got down on his knees while Laurel giggle and he was pulled the dress up.

Within seconds the lacy garter was in his hands and he said, "Ok let's find out who the next victim is." The crowd laughed. After counting to three, he threw the garter in the air and as expected his best friend had caught it. "Congratulations or should I say my condolences?" Tommy asked with a laugh as Oliver's eyes landed on Felicity with a smile. "Maybe this time you will have more luck." Tommy said as Oliver just shook his head at Tommy's words as he turned Thea was standing in front of him.

"Mom and I wanna talk to you." She said as Oliver sighed knowing what it was about.

"Right now?" he asked as Thea smiled not answering the question. "Fine. Lead the way Speedy." His sister just rolled her eyes at the nickname as she started making her way from the crowd of people who were back on the dance floor.

"Hi mom." Oliver said noticing his mother with a glass of red wine in hand as she smiled at him, putting it down on the table as she got up to hug her son.

"Hi darling." She said as he kissed her cheek, taking a seat next to her which was empty and he sighed.

"Thea said you wanted to talk to me about something." Oliver told her as Moira turned towards him with a sigh.

"You never told me or your sister that there was a new girl in your life." Oliver was about to answer but his mother was faster. "I thought we agreed that there would be no more secrets in this family." She said taking a sip from her drink. "We all know how the last one ended up." She told him as Thea cut into the conversation.

"Does she know?" she asked her brother who glanced at her.

"No she doesn't know that I'm still not divorced from Sandra and that we have a son." Oliver said as his mother's face showed disapproval.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in love?" Thea asked as she glanced over at Felicity, who was talking with Sara and laughing.

"She seems like a nice girl." Moira said as both Oliver and Thea looked at her.

"Mom, you never said that about any of his girlfriends." Thea pointed out as her mother just shrugged.

"Well there was a reason for that and you both know it." As she said that both Oliver and Thea smiled.

"I saw the ring you bought her a while ago on her finger. That must have cost you. Why didn't you just ask Mom for the family ring?" Thea asked as Oliver sighed.

"I didn't think she would have given it to me." He told her. "And before you both say anything, I will tell her about Connor and about Sandra together with my failed marriage ok?" They both nodded.

"Our lips are sealed." Thea said with a smile as she checked her phone. "It is almost midnight, you might wanna share it with your fiancé." She said as his mother nodded  
"Ok then I will be going." Oliver said getting up and looking towards Felicity before checking his watch. Thea was right; it was a minute until midnight and Christmas so he had a plan.

Sara was telling her something and she giggled at whatever it was. Noticing Oliver Sara moved away.

"I will go now. Bye." She said skipping away in hurry searching for Ray Oliver assumed.

"So." Oliver started as Felicity smiled. "The wedding is over…" he told her as she nodded.

"It is. And by the looks of things we are the next victims." She said showing him the bouquet that was still in her hands while he had stepped closer to her without her noticing. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back.

He smiled as he let her go "Merry Christmas, Felicity." He said as she giggled.

"I'm Jewish actually." She said as he laughed at her words.

"Well then Happy Hanukkah." At that she bit her lip and smiled at him while he looked at his best friend and his new wife. "Looks like Laurel and Tommy are making their exit." He told her as she glanced at her stepsister and her husband who were hugging with family.

"We should go over there." She told him as Oliver nodded finally letting her go from his embrace and taking her hand as they made their way towards the bride and groom. Once they reached them, Tommy pulled him in a hug and whispered.

"You hurt her, I break you." At that Oliver smirked.

"And I would be fine with that." he said to his best friend. "Maybe you could start working on a first Merlyn tonight." Oliver pointed out as he turned to Laurel. "Don't wear him out. I need my best friend." Laurel nodded as she was hugging with Felicity.

"We will see you both in a month." Lance said as Dinah cried while Tommy and Laurel were making their exit. "Well now I have to see the check but not until tomorrow." Lance said as he looked at his wife and Donna just laughed.

"Yeah well me and Felicity are going to make our way to the room as well." Oliver said as he glanced at Felicity who was by his side. "We will see you in the morning." He said as they said their goodbyes and headed for the elevator of the hotel, Felicity leaning on his side and smiling.

"I met your mother and sister. Did I tell you that?" Felicity said after they entered the elevator.

"No. What did they say?" he asked as he pressed the fifth floor and they started going up.

"They didn't get to say much I went on one of my babbles and I think I might have ruined that. I mean I was not expecting to meet her. I knew she was coming to the wedding but my hopes were to avoid her as much as possible so I don't make a fool out of myself." She said with a sigh closing her eyes. "And I'm doing it again with you." Felicity said as Oliver smirked.

"I happen to love your babbles and apparently so does my mother. She thinks you are good for me and trust me my mother had never said that about any girl I had dated ever." After those words Felicity just looks up at him, knowing he was telling her the truth, and she kissed him.

 **I know. I'm sorry I was just a little stuck and it took me a while to write this down because my muse was stuck wondering where to next and I'm so sorry it took this long I hope you like it I wrote two chapter at once as an 'I'm sorry' I love you all xoxo (P.S. Thanks to my beta you are amazing really)**


	15. Chapter 15

The kiss had soon become heated and as they exited the elevator. Oliver felt like he was in high school all over again and they could not reach the hotel room sooner. They were making out in the hallway on their way to the hotel room. Once they had reached it, Oliver had to pull away to get the key and open the door.

As they stumbled in, she kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and they parted as he nuzzled his lips on her neck and she leaned her head to give him better access. She giggled a little as her hands went around his neck and got tangled into his short hair.  
Oliver pulled back and looked her in the eyes as she smiled, he leaned down and kissed her; licking her lower lip so he could slip his tongue inside her parted lips. His hands ran over her sides searching for the dresses zipper as Felicity moaned and pulled him closer by his shirt.

"Felicity." Oliver growled and she found that that turned her on even more. "Maybe we should stop." He told her but she didn't move, just pulled him closer; kissing him harder. But as they needed to part to take air, his forehead touched hers. "If we keep it like this… we won't make it to bed, love." He told her as she giggled.

"Then maybe we should hurry." She whispered as Oliver smiled.

"I don't want to rush you into anything." He told her as she kissed him again.

"You're not." She told him as they parted. He picked her up and Felicity's legs wrapped around him as her arms were around his neck. He lead them to the bed and set her down.  
She was sitting waiting for his next move as she licked her lips anxious. He leaned down to look at her and smiled at her.

"We don't have to do this now. I can wait." He told her as she pulled him closer.

"I don't want to wait." She told him as she pushed away his tux jacket and made her work on the buttons of his shirt but give up and just pulled it away with force, making the buttons fly as Oliver's eyes grew wide.

"I didn't know you had a wild side." He told her as she giggled.

"Well I just don't have any patience now." She told him as he laughed a little and nodded as his shirt joined the jacket on the floor. He pulled her up to her feet once again, running over her body to find the zipper and pulled it all the way down; stripping her to her bra and panties.

"You are beautiful." He whispered into her ear as she unhooked her bra and stripped it off. Oliver kissed her neck and felt her hair, that now fell around her shoulders, as she ran her hands over his exposed chest.

Her hands ran all the way down to the zipper of his pants and she undid them as he eased her back down on the bed. Her hair was spread out on the pillow as a halo while Oliver's pants joined her dress on the floor.  
Running his hands over her legs, he slid off her heels and climbed on top of her holding his weight on one of his elbows as his other hand slid off her panties and she gasped.  
"Are you ok?" Oliver asked as he pulled back looking up at her.

"I'm… I'm a little nervous about this." She told him as Oliver looked at her confused. "You are Oliver Queen and you have probably slept with far more beautiful and sexier woman. I don't want to disappoint you." She said to him as Oliver kissed her.

"Trust me, you are more beautiful and sexier than any of them. There is no way that you could disappoint me." He told her as Felicity giggled.

"I don't believe you." She told him as he laughed.

"Trust me, you have something they don't." Oliver said as Felicity observed him. "They weren't all as beautiful on the inside as they were on the outside." She smiled at his words amazed.

Oliver kissed her slowly, running his hand up and down her side. She moved her hands up his chest and around his shoulder blades as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth; making her moan.

He pulled away and found his pants on the floor searching for what Felicity would assume was a condom. Once he found it, his briefs made their way to the floor with the rest of the clothes as he climbed back to the bed with a smile.

Felicity glanced down at his naked body, he looked like a Greek god and she blushed closing her eyes.

"Oh my God." Felicity whispered as Oliver smiled.

"We can still stop you know that." he told her as she shook her head.

"No we can't because right now I want you even more." She told him as Oliver smiled as he tore the condom wrapper with his teeth and put it on.

Once he was set between her thighs, he kissed her as he slid inside her. Felicity gasped and he looked up at her.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked as she shook her head and he started moving inside her. With time, they found a good tempo and slowly she was meeting his thrusts moaning a calling out his name.

She was the first one to cum and a few thrusts after he followed soon after her.

"Wow." She said as he smiled and slid out of her to dispose of the condom. "That was amazing." She told him once he had returned.

"I'm glad you are not disappointed, Miss Smoak." At that she laughed, hitting him as he pulled her closer to him.

Laurel and Tommy had just finally had sex as husband and wife and Tommy was silent which was not what Laurel had expected.

"You are quiet. What's wrong?" she asked as he looked at her as smiled.

"I'm just thinking that this is the first time we have slept as man and wife." Laurel just giggle and rolled over on to him.

"Well then why don't we make a repeat?" she asked as she kissed him as he pulled her closer as she smiled.

Ray and Sara had decided that spending the night on the roof on the hotel with a bottle of wine gazing at the stars.

"Can I tell you something?" Sara asked as Ray glanced at her.

"What?" he asked as she laughed.

"I haven't done this since high school. And even then the star gazing didn't go so well we were… let's say there was a pool and we got caught by a cop and that cop was my dad." Ray laughed. "Oh come on don't tell me you never did that?" Ray just shook his head.

"What did he do when you came home?" he asked as Sara giggled. "Let me guess, you were grounded for a month?" he asked as Sara smiled.

"Well he grounded me for two actually and said if he ever saw me doing that with a boy, I was going to spend the next ten years of my life in the house not seeing the sunlight." She said to him.

"Well I can't say that I was an exhibitionist like you but that must be because my parents divorced and they cared more about arguing with each other then taking care of me and my sister." Sara gives him a small half smile.

"Well if you like, we can still have that swim. The pool is over there." She told him and within seconds they were both up on their feet.  
"I would rather kiss you for the rest of the night." At that Sara gasped as he pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her.

 **Ok this is the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it tell me what you think. Excited about next chapter I love hearing what you think. Love you all thanks to my beta again love you xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

The rays of sunshine were peeking through the room as Laurel snuggled closer to her husband. She smiled remembering that now she was officially Mrs. Merlyn. She opened her eyes and regretted it. Within seconds closing them trying to make the headache go away. Tommy smiled looking at his wife  
"Hangover is a bitch huh?" he said as she hit him over the chest with her hand as he faked pain. "What was that for?" he asked as she didn't answer he smiled. "I will search the bag for painkillers." He said as he put a kiss on her forehead and got up from the bed she whispered.

"Hurry." As her voice was muffled by the pillow she had put over her head to kill the sunshine that was bursting into the room. She was really hoping that not everybody was having a crappie morning like she was.

Sara and Ray had spend the night out on the roof of the hotel next to the pool and the first rays of sun had woke Ray up. He felt Sara's soft snores and smiled as he opened his eyes to notice her wrapped around him. Her messy curls all over her face. Gently trying not to wake her, he moved her hair from her face as Sara just shifted closer to him. Smiling Ray whispered to her.

"Sara. Beautiful, wake up." She frowned slowly waking up.

"Why are you waking me up so early in the morning?" she asked as he laughed.

"Because… I don't think the manager of the hotel would find it funny or romantic the fact that we slept on the roof of his building." He said with a sigh as Sara nodded pulling from him and taking a seat.

"Then we better make a run for it." She said with a smile as Ray laughed getting up and taking her hand.

The scent of vanilla and honey was filling his senses as Oliver took in a deep breath. Blinking a few times he opened his eyes looking around trying recall last night. And as he did, a smile speeded on his lips.  
Felicity and him kissing in the hallway, entering the room, her calling his name as they made love last night. He sighed looking down at his chest where she was nested securely puffing off air as she slept. Her cheeks were rosy and Oliver couldn't believe how such a woman existed.

He had to tell her about Sandra. His soon to be ex wife will make him miserable but he hoped that Felicity and he would get through it. At least he hoped she would understand. She sifted and he felt her wake up, opening her eyes but closing them instantly.  
"Headache?" he asked as she nodded lightly. "Do you want me to look for some painkillers?" she nodded again as he pulled slowly away from her and she almost didn't let him. He went to the bathroom, hoping that they had brought some with them to the hotel that morning.

A few minutes of search and he found some, getting a glass of water and the pill he went over to her and she was still squinting her eyes as she took them.

"Thanks." She told him as she drank the water and he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as she smiled now, her eyes opening fully as she looks up at him; her hands cupped his cheeks and she kissed him.

"I'm doing more than ok." She told him with a smile that he returned and his phone started ringing and he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He told her as he grabbed the phone from his pants that were on the floor and checked for who it was. "I got to take this. I'll be back in a minute." He told her stepping on to the balcony as Felicity smiled looking after him. "Adams what's wrong?" Oliver said as he answered his lawyer's phone.

"Mr. Queen I'm sorry to bother you but it was an emergency." The man said as Oliver sighed.

"What is it?" he asked hoping that Sandra was not making this into a problem. They had both agreed that the divorce is the best option "Is everything going ok with the divorce papers? Sandra is not…" he started as Adams cut him off.

"Miss Dawson is missing. Last night she called me saying that she wanted to talk to you about something important and I of course told her to wait until you returned from Mr. Merlyn's wedding but she said I should call you and now she is missing." Oliver sighed.

"What about my son?" he asked his parenting instinct was kicking in.

"The boy is in the care of Miss Dawson's parents. He is unharmed." Oliver let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"I'm guessing that you had already talked to the authorities. Me and my family are coming home as soon as possible." He said hanging up the phone.

He knew telling Felicity about his soon to be ex wife being kidnapped now was a bad idea but this was the woman who had given birth to his child and there was no way he was going to let some maniac take away his mother.

Walking back into the room, he noticed she was up and waiting for him. Noticing his concerned face Felicity's smile dropped. She knew that look. It had crossed Ray's face far too many times.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him as Oliver smiled.

"I would really like to say no but I can't." he told her as she smiled.

"You have to go." She said; not questioning but knowing if he could, he would stay here with her. For God's sake, he met her mother and didn't run in the opposite direction.

"You are going back to Starling." She said with a little sad smile.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to." Oliver said as she nodded. "But not before we have brunch with the newlyweds he said as he pulled her closer as she smiled and he kissed her.

 **Here is the new chapter a little shorter but I hope to have the next one by tomorrow tell me what you think xoxo**

 **Here is the new chapter a little shorter but I hope to have the next one by tomorrow tell me what you think xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

The brunch was about to start and Barry and Caitlin were going to be late. In truth, it was mostly Caitlin's fault. Now they were rushing to the restaurant.

It looked like they were not the only ones who barely made it. The rest of the family who had made it to the brunch seemed to be hangover. It seemed like an awkward family reunion rather than a brunch with the newlyweds.

"Why did we think this was a good idea?" Laurel asked Tommy her head even after the pills that she had taken a few hours ago.

"Well you wanted to say goodbye to your parents before we left for the honeymoon, honey." Tommy said with a smile as people were entering the restaurant as he smiled.

"Hi honey! Merry Christmas." Quentin and Donna said as they came up to them and Laurel winced pulling her glasses further up her nose.

"Thank you. I'm glad at least somebody made it here without a hangover." Tommy said as Laurel looked at him.

"Ok we will make our way to the table. I see Oliver and Felicity." Donna said pulling Quentin with her away as Tommy glanced in the room.

"Looks like that is all of them." He said as Laurel sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." She told him as he shook his head.

Sara and Ray had not yet shown up for the brunch and Lance kept glancing at the door hoping that they would and it did not pass Donna's' notice.

"Will you stop it?" She told him as she took the bite of her eggs as Lance glanced over at her.

"What do you mean honey?" he asked his wife as he drank his coffee.

"Oh don't even try to deny it. You have been sneaking glances at that door in hopes that Sara will show up." She told him shaking her head as he sighed.

"I'm just worried. She was not in her room this morning." At his words, Donna just smiled.

"She is a grown up honey and I'm pretty sure that she is fine." Quentin nodded but the worry still didn't leave him.

Thea had been observing her brother the entire brunch. He didn't look good and she sensed that something was wrong. Their mother didn't say anything but she knew that something was wrong.

After they had all said their goodbyes to the happy couple, Moira and Thea made their way to Oliver and Felicity who were about to make their way towards their room.

"Felicity, do you mind if I steal my son from you for a while?" Moira asked with a smile as Felicity shook her head.

"No not at all. I will see you back in our room." She told Oliver who smiled as she kissed him goodbye.

Once she was out of the earshot Moira asked, "What's wrong?" Oliver just smiled shaking his head.

"Nothing is wrong Mom." As he said that Thea who was standing next to their mother rolled her eyes at his lie.

"You know you are a terrible liar right?" she told him as Oliver sighed giving in.

"Sandra is missing." As he said that both of them seemed surprised.

"What about…?" Moira started as Oliver cut her off mid sentence.

"He is fine mom. Staying with Sandra's parents as we speak." He told her as they both let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"You need to tell Felicity." Thea said as Oliver sighed. "If she finds this out from somebody else other than you, your hopes for the happy ride into the sunset are over." She told him as he nodded.

"This was not how I planned to tell her that I have a son and a wife, well soon to be ex wife. I have to tell her today before we leave for Starling." He said as Thea gave him a sad smile. This was all going wrong.

"Then go to her. You have a lot of explaining to do." His mother said as he just nodded giving her a hug goodbye.

"Thanks Mom." He said as he kissed her cheek rushing away to the elevator.

"We should make our way out to and pack Mom." The said as her mother smiled.

"We should." She told her daughter.

Felicity was packing the last few things that were left in the hotel room. It was not all of the clothes that she brought with her but at least part of it. The rest was still in her bedroom at her mom's place. She set the bag next to the bed and a devilish smile played on her lips as she remembered last night.

She had never been like that. The adventure was never her scene but Oliver brought out that part of her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the ringing phone. She knew it wasn't hers because she was never ten feet away from her phone.

Looking over the pile of Oliver's clothes, she found his phone in his pants and answered it  
"Mr. Queen there had been a development. You need to be in Starling right away. Your wife sir… I'm so sorry." Felicity froze at the words this man was saying. Wife. He had a wife. Those words kept playing in her mind. And just in that moment Oliver opened the door walking into the room and cursed under his breath.

"Felicity…" he started but she didn't want to listen to his apologies or his explanations she just wanted to get away from here.

"I think you need to take that call." She told him and getting out of the room as soon as possible and Oliver was not able to stop her and he sighed.

"Adams what happened? Is Sandra ok?" Oliver asked as the man on the other side sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen you're wife was found dead this morning." Adams said as Oliver tried to collect himself.

"Do… do her parents know?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Not yet. My condolences sir." Oliver nodded at Adams's words.

"Thank you Adams. I will be on board a plane as soon as possible." He said and with that hung up his phone. Now he needed to find Felicity.

After the brunch, Barry and Caitlin had made their way around town exploring. The Christmas experience of Vegas was something unusual.

"So what do you think happened with Oliver and Felicity. They looked a little different." Barry said as Caitlin sighed.

"I feel like I no longer know my best friend. First she is engaged to Ray then she brings Oliver Queen to pretend to be that fiancé and when Ray shows up it turns out he is the guy that Sara has been crushing over for a few days." She stops at that as Barry smiles.

"Does any of this sound to you like a bad telenovela?" he asked as Caitlin thought about it and nodded her head.

"Yes is does. It's kind of exciting. Like in the, what happens next kind of thing." She told him as he stopped her.

"This is what happens next." He told her as he kissed her.

As it turns out, finding Felicity was a little more difficult than Oliver thought it would be. He had rounded the hotel upside down looking for her to finally find her in the garden.  
She was sitting on a bench with a coffee in hand looking at the pond and the little ducks that were swimming in it. He sighed taking in a deep breath he walked up to her and took a seat next to her.

"Felicity…" he started and she looked at him.

"Were you planning on telling me?" she asked as he nodded.

"That was the first thing I wanted to do when I got to our room but Adams beat me to it." He said as she nodded.

"So you are married." Felicity said looking at the duck and taking a sip from her coffee.

"A widower as of this morning actually." He told her as she glanced at him confused. "My wife, Sandra, was found dead this morning." He could see that she felt sorry for that. "But Felicity it's not just Sandra that I didn't tell you about." Oliver said as she listened to him. "I have a son." She was surprised and a oh escaped from her lips. "Felicity… even before Sandra and I were getting divorced and then I met you … everything turned out to be more complicated." She nodded at his words.

"I'm guessing you are waiting for a response." She said as he smiled. "I can't tell you that right now I'm going to forget that you didn't tell me any of this." He knew where this was going. "I think it is best if we don't see each other for a while." She told him taking the engagement ring that he bought off her finger. "You should probably hold on to that. Your son needs you now more than ever. And if we… I mean if we are meant to be we will meet again." She told him getting up and walking away from him at least for now because he was going to chase her even if he had to go to the end of the world.

 **I know I'm a terrible person but I feel this is the way to go. I hope you like this one I had been working in my mind how to make this chapter work I think this is it so tell me what you think I love hearing your opinion. Love you all xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Ray and Sara never made it to brunch with her family as they were having breakfast, well a late breakfast, in the hotel room. Ray was not a guy who was easily surprised but Sara could do that to him. She was taking the last bite of her pancake and licking the syrup from her fingers as he smiled at her.

"What?" she asked confused. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked licking her lips as he shook his head.

"No… It's just that… you are so relaxed… it seems like you don't have a care in the world." He told her as she just smiled like a proud child that was praised by her parents.

"Well I don't." she told him, licking her lips again. "I only listen to myself. Others can judge you and I've learned not to take any of it." As she said that, Ray nodded while Sara put the plates away and scooted closer to him as his eyebrows rose.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she kissed him and pulled away.

"What does it look like?" she questioned and he laughed at her response while her hands went around his neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Lance?" he asked looking at her blue eyes as Sara give him a devilish smile.

"Is it working?" At those words, Ray pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was sweet but it turned more needy. They didn't want to part but the need to part for air.

"Right now it's making me wish that I didn't have to take that flight in an hour." He said with a small smile on his face as his hands were seated on her hips, while hers were on his neck and he could see the sad smile. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked her and Sara smiled a full grin.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking him in the eye. "I really don't…" he stopped her mid-sentence.

"Come with me please?" he begged as she smiled and nodded. "Yes? That's a yes right?" he questioned as Sara laughed.

"Yes I will come with you." She told him as he kissed her again.

"Well then you should start packing." He told her as she laughed.

Laurel was still trying to get rid of the headache she had and the roaring of the car that was driving them to the airport was really not helping. Now that she thought about it, Tommy was the one to organize their honeymoon and she had no idea where they were going. Lifting her head a little to look at her husband she asked. "Where are we going?" The words were so silent that he barely heard them.

"You agreed to let me arrange our trip so it's a surprise." He told her in a whisper as she sighed.

"Really?" she asked as he nodded. "What if I don't like it there or have already been there?" she asked him her headache was still strong.

"You haven't been there and I'm sure you will love it." He told her as she sighed.

"You are not going to tell me, are you?" she asked as Tommy just laughed.

Barry and Caitlin were just packing their things since their flight was that evening after the dinner. She was surprised that Barry wanted to have dinner before getting on a plane but she had learned not to question him. If he did something it was for a reason.  
Setting the last of her clothes in the suitcase, there was a knock on her hotel room door. Thinking it was Barry she yelled, "How could you forget the key again? I already told you to…" as she opened the door in front of her was not Barry but a weary crying Felicity. "Liss what happened?" she asked letting her friend in.

"I'm guessing Barry is not in?" Felicity asked as she walked into the room and Caitlin shook her head.

"No he just left. What's wrong?" she asked as Felicity started crying again and Caitlin grabbed the tissues and giving Felicity some.

"Last night, Ray and I broke up." She said as Caitlin had a small smile on her face.

"But that's not why you are crying is it?" Felicity shook her head as she took another tissue. "It's Oliver. What happened?" she asked again as Felicity took in a deep breath.

"He is married. A widower actually since this morning and… he has a kid, Cait." She said as tears started running down her cheeks as Caitlin rubbed her back.

"But it's not the reason you are crying ether is it?" she asked as Felicity sat her head on her shoulder.

"I told him to go. That his kid needs him more than I do and I know I did the right thing but it hurts Cait." Now she was in full blown waterfalls and her head was on Caitlin's lap as Caitlin ran her hands over her head.

"It's going to be ok Felicity. I promise." Caitlin said as her best friend kept crying.

Oliver needed somebody to talk to. How does he fix this? Taking a deep breath he grabbed his phone and called the only other person who could help. Digg answered after a few rings yelling what was wrong with him for calling him on Christmas when he and Lyla were in a middle of something, but after that he agreed to come up to his room in a half an hour.

Once Digg had arrived Oliver told him everything from Sandra missing and being found dead this morning to telling Felicity about Sandra and his son and her walking away.

"Say something." Oliver told Digg who stood there shaking his head.

"How did all of this happen to you? I'm actually curious." Digg said as Oliver glared.

"I don't know what to do. Digg, this girl… she is amazing and I really don't what to let her go." he said as Digg looked at him.

"You fell in love with a girl in a week. The way you look at that girl I never saw you look at somebody like that." Oliver nodded at his friend's words.

"I think I fell in love with her the moment I met her." Digg smiled at his friend's words. "What do I do Digg?" Oliver asked as Digg sighed.

"You go home to your son; bury your wife and then you look for her and tell her the truth." Diggle said as Oliver nodded.

"And if she doesn't want to listen? What do I do then?" he asks Diggle, who just smiles.

"You make her listen. You know Pretty woman style." Oliver laughs as does Diggle.

"Yeah except Felicity is not a hooker." Oliver told him with a smile.

"Well then just take that out of the equations and it's done." Oliver laughed again.

"Thanks Digg, you are a good friend." Diggle just shrugged as his words.

"I do what I can."

When Donna and Quentin came home, they were surprised to find Felicity sitting on the couch. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and the absence of a engagement ring was evident.

"You want me to leave?" Quentin asked as Donna nodded her head and her husband made his way upstairs as Donna walked over to Felicity.

"Honey, I thought you would be on your way back to Starling with Oliver." Donna said as she sat next to her daughter who sighed.

"Mom… I …I have to tell you something." Felicity started as her mother looked at her. "Oliver and I just met a week ago and he agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend and… I was engaged to Ray. Well we broke it off…." She started as her mother stopped her.

"Ray? Sara's Ray?" she asked as Felicity nodded. "You didn't know that Sara liked him did you?" she asked as Felicity shook her head. "Oh baby girl, I'm sorry. Is that why you've been crying?" Donna asked as Felicity shook her head. "It's Oliver then." She said as her daughter nodded.

"Oliver is married. Well a widower from this morning and has a son." Felicity said with a sniffle.

"And you told him to go to his son didn't you?" Donna asked as Felicity nodded.

"I needed to. His son just lost his mother. He is going to need his dad not some woman who is probably in love with his father and trying to make him like her right now." Donna smiled at her daughter.

"You are the kindest person ever, Felicity." As she said that Felicity smiled a little. "But don't you think that Oliver has a right to decide that and his son?" as she asked this Felicity just sighed.

"I don't know."

The night had come soon in Vegas and the street lights together with the rest of the city come to life. Caitlin was excited for the dinner because Barry did say it was going to be a night to remember whatever that meant.  
They drove to a fine restaurant that she was not sure how he was paying for but felt surprised. Barry was always attentive as a boyfriend; he never once forgot a special occasion and as she looked at the date on her phone. It was Christmas and nothing memorable happened on Christmas for them.  
"So what are we celebrating?" she asked him as Barry laughed.

"That depends." He said as she felt confused. "Cait, we have been together for three years. Three amazing years and I have never thought I would find somebody who could make me happy as my wife did." As he said that she smiled.

"You make me happy too." He smiled holding her hand.

"I have been thinking about where we are going now and I think this is where and I really hope that you see it like that as well." And with those words, he was down on one knee as Caitlin gasped. "Cait I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked as she started crying.

"I… you sounded so serious. I've never seen you like that. I don't know what to say." She told him as he stood there, the box with the beautiful princess cut ring in his hand.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say yes." He told her with a smile as she laughed.

"Yes, I will marry." And once those words left her mouth, Barry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 **Ok new chapter I hope you guys like it I have a few more chapter to write and in about three chapters we will be saying goodbye to this story but don't cry. I have started rewriting my Parent trap story and am in process of writing another story so I hope you don't mind that this has dragged on for a while**


	19. Chapter 19

Once he had landed in Starling Oliver had made his way to Sandra's parent's house to see William. His son was asleep when he arrived since it was late at night. After kissing his forehead he went to talk to Alan and Maya

"Oliver where is Sandra?" her mother asked as Oliver sighed "She is not answering her phone I know she must be busy but she hasten seen her son in three days. Do you know something?" she asked him as he nodded

"Sandra… she was working on a story… and I'm sorry." He said taking in a sharp breath "She was found dead this morning." Maya shook her head and started crying as Alan held her close

"What happened to my daughter?" he asked as Oliver shrugged

"I don't know I'm going to the station right now to talk to the detective in charge and to… see the body. I'm really sorry." He told them "Could you not tell William yet?" he asked "I want to be the one to tell him." They both nodded as Oliver was on his feet

"Oliver." Maya called out his name "Please make sure they find who did this." Oliver nodded as he made his way to the door

Felicity had packed her things with a sigh looking around the room as her mother knocked on the door

"Quentin is taking you to the airport." Felicity just nodded at her mother's words "Felicity…" she started

"I know what you are going to say that I'm making a mistake and that I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life." She turned to face her as Donna give her a half smile

"Then why don't you just call him talk to the man for the love of God." Felicity smirked at her mother's words

"He doesn't need me right now. I'll be fine on my own don't worry." She told her as Donna shook her head "I'll call you when I land." Kissing her mother's cheek she picked up her luggage and walked out of the room as Donna followed

Downstairs Quentin was already waiting for her with the car keys in hand ready to go. He picked up her luggage and told her he will be in the car

"You know I just want you to be happy honey." Donna said as Felicity smiled hugging her

"I know. And I will be soon." And with that she was out the door and in to the passenger seat of the car

The drive was silent and Felicity didn't like it. Because as long as she had known Quentin he always had something to his daughters and to her. She sighed knowing that the conversation was going to start any minute

"Felicity…" he started as she looked at him "I know that I'm not your dad or anything but I just need to say something…" he said as she sighed

"About Oliver I'm guessing." Felicity said as Quentin nodded

"I have known Queen since he was a little kid and as time went by he dated Laurel witch I didn't approve of or when he started to date Sara and then there were all of this other woman in the end he married Sandra and they had a kid." He said as Felicity listened to him

"Is there a point to this story?" she asked as he laughed

"I never liked him weary much but the man that you brought home was no longer the kid who peed on my police car but a grow man." Felicity smiled at the statement "And if you really like Queen maybe you should let him decide if he can handle a kid and being with you." Felicity sighed looking out the window and thinking about Quentin's words.

Once he had arrived at the station Oliver asked to speak to the detective in charge of the case. A blond haired man joined him soon. He was about Oliver's height with a firm face

"You must be Mr. Queen." The man said as Oliver nodded his head at him and extending his hand to shake it "I'm detective Taylor. I'm sorry for your lose." Taylor said as Oliver nodded

"Do you know what happened Detective?" he asked as Taylor sighed taking in a deep breath

"Your wife was putting up quite a fight. We are still investigating but I'm going to find the person responsible for this." Oliver nodded his head at the man looking him in the eyes and seeing that he was sincere

"I would like to see her if I can." He said as Taylor nodded expecting that he would have had that request and he lead Oliver to the elevator that took them to the down level where the morgue was.

The airs smelled of disinfectant and the walls were gray a woman was lying on the examination table covered with a white sheet. On the huge wall the shiny of the wall that held the bodies of the people reflected their faces

"Mouth!" Detective Taylor called out as a young black man jumped from his seat on the end of the room

"Hey T." the man said with a smile on his face as he approached them

"This is Oliver Queen… he would like to see his wife doc." Oliver was surprised to find that the man who detective called out was actually the ME he looked so young but apparently looks are deceiving

"Right." The man said "Right this way Mr. Queen." The ME said as the detective excused himself heading upstairs

The refrigerator against the wall were all iron shining and polished as the ME walked over to on off them and pulled it open. He pulled the body from the inside and looked at Oliver

"Are you sure?" he asked before reviling Sandra's face and Oliver just nodded his head at the question. As the ME pulled the sheet that covered Sandra's body just to revel her pale face. Oliver took in a deep breath.

Looking at Sandra like this it was almost as if she was sleeping. Apart from the pale skin and dark lips she looked like she usually did, calm.

"Would you like me to leave you alone with her?" Mouth asked as Oliver just shook his head at him "When will… when will her body be released?" he asked as the ME sighed

"In a few days you will receive a call in advance don't worry. My condolence sir." He said as Oliver glanced once again at Sandra whispering

"Goodbye." He whispered making his way to the elevator and back upstairs and out of the building

Once she had landed Felicity made her way to her apartment. Her head was a mess she needed time to come back to herself. Closing her eyes she leaned down on to her door it had been years since she last cried but that is what she wanted to do no. Her bags were next to the door and her keys still in hand.

This last few days with Oliver were amazing but… they didn't belong together they were better off apart then together. This was for the best right now he needed to be alone with his son and she needed some wine to drown her sorrows.

Getting up on her feet she tossed her shoes and walked over to the kitchen opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of red wine and a wine glass. She was going to be ok.

Ray was surprised how fast Sara could pack her things and be ready to go. He had some busses to attend to at the Palmer tech branch in France so taking Sara with him was a spur of the moment thing.

He glanced at her sleeping form next to him on the plane and smiled. Her head was on his shoulder and he thought how somebody could be so cute while sleeping. She slowly blew the lock of hair and he just couldn't resist but to move it

"Oh look Luis." A woman next to them said to her husband who just sighed in frustration as she just woke him up and looked at Ray and Sara "Aren't they adorable." The woman said as her husband looked at her

"You woke me up for this Monica?" he asked as she just smiled "And yes they are." Ray smiled at the bittering between the couple as he felt Sara shifting awake next to him and he smiled

"Hey beautiful." Her blue eyes gazed at him blinking a few times

"How long was I asleep?" she asked her voice raspy from sleep

"Since we are going to land soon; for most of the flight." He said as she closed her eyes

"I can't believe I slept throe the whole flight you must have been board to death." She said as Ray smiled

"Not really you look cute when you sleep." He said as Sara looked up at him her eyebrows raised

"Did you just call me cute?" she asked and Ray just laughed as the flight attendant started speaking

 **Ok new chapter not edited yet sorry. I know what you guys are going to say where I have been. Well busy work has been a mess and I have been trying to help a friend who was moving back in to town so sorry. Next chapter will been soon I'm working on finishing this soon because I started a new story and I will probably be needing somebody to edit it so any volunteers send me a PM. Love you all xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy and Laurel's honeymoon witch ended up to be in Morocco was off to a terrible start. Their first night was terrible. Why? Well getting food poisoning and ending up in ER to plump our stomach is not a fun way to start. Thankfully they were out of the hospital the next day when Tommy got sun burned.

By the time the end of the week rolled around Laurel didn't even want to leave the room

"Oh come on." Tommy said as she shook her head "Laurel I don't want to spend the rest of this honeymoon in a room." He said with a sigh

"Are you kidding me we will probably get attacked by a wild animal next by the way things are going or maybe be attacked by a mummy." As Laurel said that Tommy smirked

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen." He said convinced "I know it didn't start like we wanted it to but it's not our fault that we had poisoning or that the sun here burns your skin like hell but do you really want to stay here all day?" he asked as she sighed

"Ok you are right and there has got to be something we can do that will not end in disaster." She said as Tommy smiled

"That's my wife." He said as Laurel smiled coming closer to him

"I love it when you call me that." He sighed as their fingers entwined

"I love the sound of it too."

The investigation of Sandra's death all do it was short and the killer was caught was exhausting for Oliver. First he had to explain to his son why his mother was not going to come back and that was a conversation that he didn't know how to have. Her body was going to be released next week and Maya was going to make the preparations for the funeral Oliver didn't want to deny her that.

Oliver was observing his son as he and Thea played in the living room and he sighed. Once his sister had noticed him walking towards them she knew what was about to happen.

"Thea do you mind if I talk to William?" he asked as she just nodded getting up on her patting her brother on the shoulder

"Good luck." She said as she walked out of the living room as Oliver took a seat on the couch next to his son. William was a spitting image of his father with the sandy brown hair and blue eyes. As they passed by Oliver kept realizing he didn't have much of Sandra's in him except the curiosity that he and his mother shared

"What's wrong dad?" for a seven year old William was smart he knew something was up but he also felt like everyone was walking on eggshells around him trying to spill the secret

"I really don't know how to tell you this." Oliver said taking in a deep breath because really how do you tell your son that his mother was well dead murdered in cold blood by a henchmen of the senator trying to shush her about the article she was going to write

"This is about mom isn't it?" William asked as his father only nodded his head "She is not coming back is she?" he asked as Oliver closed his eyes

"Your mom was found near the edge of the city with…" Oliver stopped knowing his son should not here this "She was found dead… I'm so sorry." He said as he could see the tears on his sons face he pulled him closer "It's going to be ok I promise." Oliver said holding tight on to his son trying to be brave

Felicity had spent the week after Christmas trying not to think about Oliver. But that turned out to be impossible since his wife's murder was the biggest news that was floating around even a week later.

Sandra Queen's picture was all over the news. Felicity had to admit the woman was pretty maybe even prettier than her. Her dark skin tone went well with her dark brown hair and brown eyes the smile she had on the picture they kept showing felt natural and Felicity felt like she was going to be sick.

What was she doing? Admiring the beauty of a dead woman who also happened to be the wife of the man she may be in love with and the mother of his child. She read the article that said the murder was caught and that the funeral will be held after New Years at the Starling's Cemetery

"Miss Felicity?" The sound of her name brought her back to the reality and she smiled at her assistant

"Yes Jerry?" she asked waiting for whatever it was that needed her attention

"Miss Snow is on the phone she said it was an emergency." Jerry said with a half smile and Felicity smiled at herself nodding.

Since Caitlin and Barry got engaged after Christmas they had already started to organize the wedding with to Felicity seamed ridiculous since they were going to get married in June. She had six months to plan her wedding what was the rush

"What's wrong now Cait?" Felicity asked as she held the phone to her ear finally trying to focus on her work

"Felicity the Hilton called this morning they are completely book for June they said I could book the venue for October. I can't get married in October it just can't happen." Caitlin said as Felicity shook her head

"Don't worry we will find another venue that is just as gorges and will you stop stressing over this you are getting married in six months not tomorrow." Felicity said as she heard her best friend sigh

"I know deep breaths and all that but six months will fly in a minute and then what will I do?" she said as Felicity rolled her eyes "You just rolled your eyes I can feel it." Felicity smiled

"How about before the whole stress you find a dress first? We can go after New Years." Felicity told Caitlin who sighed knowing that her best friend was right

"Yeah sure it's just I feel like…" Caitlin started as Felicity cut her off

"Nothing is going to happen to Barry in six month he will be standing next to you and you will be riding off in to the sunset and having so many kids that I will get to spoil and be the cool aunt and they will love me more they you." Felicity said as Catlin laughed

"What about you and your prince charming?" as Cait said that Felicity sighed "Tell me Liss." Caitlin begged

"What do you want me to say Caitlin?" she asked frustrated that everyone thought they knew what was going on with her and Oliver "His wife was murdered and he is about to bury her. Let's not even mention that he has a son that he didn't even mention. He lied to me Cait about having a wife who was at the time miss and that he had a son with the woman…" she took in a deep breath

"But?" Cait asked because she knew her best friend and Felicity hated and love that about her

"But I just can't stop thinking about him how amazing he is and the point that I'm 99,99% sure that I'm in love with him and it's the worst timing ever." She said with a exhale and at that Caitlin really didn't know what to say

New Years had passed and the Queens were getting ready for one sad and rainy day to say goodbye to Sandra.

Once they had found out about Sandra's death the newly wedded Merlyn's took the first plane back home to Starling. To say that Laurel was happy that disaster of a honeymoon is over was an understatement.

After leaving their stuff at the apartment they both heeded to the Queen mansion and were welcomed by a smiling Raisa like always as Moira received them in the living room

"You guy's shouldn't be back so soon." Thea said as she saw them and they hugged

"We heard what happened to Sandra." Laurel said as she took a seat next to Moira

"How is he doing?" Tommy asked as Moira smiled taking in a deep breath

"He is coping trying to be there for William. The Funeral is tomorrow and he has been having nightmares since Oliver told him." She said looking at the stairs as she talked about her grandchild as they all exchanged looks

Sara had spent one amazing week in Paris next to Ray. Sure they didn't spend every moment of the day together but she could not have been happier but it was time to go back home to New York and it made her a little sad. Her and Ray were just beginning it didn't seem fair

"What are you thinking about?" Ray asked as she was packing her last piece of clothing in to the bag and she smiled

"Us." She said as Ray felt confused

"What about us?" Ray asked with a smile on his face and Sara closed her eyes

"I'm going back to New York and you will be going back to Starling long distance relationship's never work out." She said and Ray had to say she had a point in that one

"Do you want to go back to New York?" he asked her and it had Sara thinking what did she had in New York except her job nothing else was tying her down

 **Ok new chapter my creative juices are running so this story might be over by the end of the week. Tell me what you think I'd love to hear it xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity had been debating with herself all night what to do. Should she go to the funeral? Its' not like she knew Sandra but the thought of seeing Oliver again even from a distance was tempting. The black dress she had on her closet starring at her and she felt like screaming.

With a sigh she grabbed the dress and headed to the bathroom to get ready. This was a bad idea and she knew it.

Ever since they talked about Sandra's death William had problems sleeping and last night was no exception. Oliver had spend the last few nights staying in his son's room until he fell asleep but last night felt different than all the other. Maybe because today was the funeral and William knew it was all a lot difficult.

Once he took a shower and was dressed he made his way to the dining room. Thea and his mother were already there and so was William who was slowly eating his cereal.

"Good morning Oliver did you get some sleep last night?" Moira asked as she took her coffee mug and poured some more in to it as Oliver jawed

"I guess that answers your question." He said as he kissed the top of his son's head "Did you sleep some champ?" he asked as William give him a half smile

"Area you both ready for today?" Thea asked slowly as she drank her orange juice

"You are never ready for something like this honey." Moira said as Thea nodded remembering how it was her father had died. Sure she was older then William but it didn't mean that the pain was not there

William looked surprisingly calm about all of this and Oliver was glad because he only wanted this day to be over.

Laurel glanced once more at herself in the mirror. The black dress fitted her perfectly and he face with light make up on it looked surprisingly pail as her honey blond curls framed her face and she sighed

"Honey where is the black tie you left for me?" Tommy called form the bathroom as he was working on the buttons of his shirt and Laurel just smiled picking up the tie form the chair and setting it around her husband's neck

"Do you want me to tie it for you?" she asked in a rather tiered voice

"No I can do it thanks." He said looking at the mirror as he started working on the tie and she smiled

"Dad and Donna are coming to the funeral." She said as Tommy looked at her confused "Dad knew Sandra's parents he kind of feels like he should be there." She said with a sigh

"Do you know if… if Felicity is coming with them?" he asked finishing his tie proudly looking at it in the mirror

"If she is dad didn't seem to know about it." Laurel said "Sara also called she was surprised to hear about Sandra. She and Ray will be coming to Starling tonight apparently he convinced her to move to Starling." Tommy shook his head at that

"We have been trying to do that for what five years now?" Tommy asked and Laurel smiled nodding her head

"It's strange that a man seceded to do that in less than a month." She told her husband who took in a deep breath

"Are you ready?" she just nodded "The let's get going

Caitlin looked out of the window just as it started to rain. Yesterday when she talked to Felicity her friend was debating if she should go to Sandra Queen's funeral. Caitlin knew how Felicity felt about Oliver and that despite her best efforts to forget about him she failed

"You are deep in thought." Barry said and she glanced over at him drinking coffee and smiled

"Today is her funeral." Caitlin said with a sigh

"You think she is going to go?" Barry asked as she shrugged looking at him

"I really don't know what she is going to do anymore." She said looking out the window "She was considering it the last time we talked." Caitlin said as she walked over to him and hugged him

"He really got to her huh?" he asked as his fiancé nodded her head "You know what?" Barry asked as Caitlin just looked up at him "I never thought she was in love with Palmer." As he said that Cait frowned

"You didn't?" she asked confused as he shrugged

"They didn't feel like a couple to me they weren't in love Cait or at least they didn't look in love to me." As he said that Cait thought about it and she realized he was acutely right

The funeral was filled with people Oliver was not sure he recognized as he held William close to him while Alan held Maya who was crying. He wished to never have to experience such pain. Losing William; he didn't even want to think about it.

The rain was getting heavier as Felicity watched Oliver with his son. Surprisingly she saw more Oliver in the little boy then anyone. The blond hair and the teary blue eyes were the exactly like his father. Just as she was about to turn around and leave he noticed her.

She really had high hopes he wouldn't but there was no such luck and she made a run for it. Dealing with him now was not a good idea maybe talking to him ever was going to be hard.

Oliver could not believe she was here. Why did she come here? He looked over at Thea who noticed her as well and he knew that nothing needed to be said for her to tell him to go. Once he reached her he pulled her by the elbow

"What are you doing here?" he asked the rain was socking him but he didn't care because all that mattered now was that

"It doesn't matter I shouldn't have come." Was all she could managed to say as he let go of her and she was about to walk away

"I'm sorry." She turned to look at him his clouts were wet and his hair slopped all over "I should have told you before anything happened between us but I didn't." she took in a deep breath as he stepped closer once again "Sandra and I… we got married because of William for him to have a family. At first it worked we had a kid and our life was not so bad." He said as she watched him "But we were both missing something. We were never in love with each other; a few months ago Sandra met James he is a doctor. In Central City she made a lot of trips there and… she fell in love with him. A month ago she told me she wanted a divorced that she wanted us both to be happy and that it was the best thing for both of us." He said taking in a deep breath "She was right because a week later I met this amazing woman who asked for my help and along the way… she made me so madly in love with her." He laughed and so did she "But then she found out the truth and everything went nuts." Felicity sighed "Sandra and I wanted to long to be happy and she had that happiness for a few months. I don't want to wait years to feel like that but I will if you will be there; because Felicity Smoke I think I'm in love with you. And if you are worried that William in not going to like you oh boy are you wrong." Felicity exhaled the breath that she didn't even know she was holding "Because I told him about you and trust me that kid love's you even more then I do if that is even possible. I'm not asking you to marry me; at least not right now." She laughed at that "But I'm asking you to give us a chance because we could be amazing together." At those words Felicity started crying just as the rain stopped

"I have been thinking about you a lot and I missed you too." She told him as she made her way closer to him closing her umbrella as she kissed him it was short because he cut it looking at her with a smile

"You are going to get all wet." She laughed at that

"It doesn't matter." She told him as she kissed him again and this time he didn't cut it short

The Queen's had invited the few of the closest friends to the house for lunch. Thea and Moira had tried to keep the conversation light since William was there

"Where is Oliver?" Digg asked Tommy who shrugged

"I didn't see him after the funeral maybe hiding in his room." Tommy said as Digg shook his head

"He isn't honey I checked." Laurel who joined the conversation together with Lyla

"You don't think something happened do you?" Lyla asked as she passed Digg his glass of whisky as Laurel took a sip of her while and Tommy sighed

"Let's hope not. William just lost his mother losing his father at the same time would crush the little guy." As he said that they all looked around the room with no sign of Oliver

Thea was gripping her wine glass which was almost empty as she checked her phone every second looking at the door as her mother stepped closer

"If you grip that glass any tighter it's going to break Thea." The young woman almost jumped at the sound of her mother's voice "What's wrong?" she asked as Thea smiled "You have been glancing at your phone every other minute and watching the door like a hawk I know your brother is missing but I'm sure that he is fine." Moira assured her daughter as Thea sighed

"Felicity was at the funeral." Thea said knowing her mother didn't needed any further explanation

"Oliver followed her didn't he?" she asked as Thea had a half smile on her face while Moira drank the rest of the whisky left in her glass and sighed

Sara was deep in thought as she was eating her food or more likely playing with it on her plate as Ray observed her

"Sara." At the mention of her name she jumped and looked at him "Are you ok?" he asked as she inhaled a deep breath

"Yeah I'm just… thinking about the whole thing with Sandra." She shook her head as she took a bit of her food after ten minutes of playing with it

"Did you know her well?" Ray asked as Sara just shook her head

"No I was more Oliver's friend then hers but I kind of feel bad for her and for William." Ray looked at her confused "Oliver's and Sandra's son. That kid just lost a mom I can't even imagine what that must be like. I mean my parents divorced once both Laurel and I were teens and besides they had stopped being happy with each other a long time ago this is different." Ray nodded

"But that's not all that's on your mind is it?" Sara was about to say something "We have known each other what a few weeks and me asking you to come to Starling with me might have been hurried…" he started as Sara took his hand in hers

"No that's not it. I had actually been thinking about moving to Starling a long time ago." She smiled as he listened carefully "Laurel and Felicity are both there and dad has been nagging that I live to far away and don't even visit at all I'm just a little anxious about this. Trust me you are not pushing me." She said with a smile

"Good because that is the last thing I want to do right now. I like you Sara a lot and I would like to see where this goes for us." At that Sara bit her lower lip

"I'd like that too." She said with full smile as her eyes shined

Oliver knew his mother and sister and everybody else was probably worried about him and thinking where he is. Lunch was probably going to be served soon but he didn't want to leave Felicity. It didn't make sense because it's not like she was going to disappear if he went out that door.

But looking at her sleep on his shoulder the soft breaths she was taking and her golden hair shredded all around him. Her scent filled him and letting her go didn't seem like an option.

After the speech and the kiss on the rain he followed her to her apartment and they had spent the last few hours making out like teenager on her couch until she fall asleep on top of him. God he didn't know it was possible to miss a person like that. He could feel her snuggling closer and as he looked down at her smiling at him her eyes wide open

"Hi." She said with a smile that her returned "So it wasn't a dream." Felicity said as Oliver laughed lightly

"No it was definitely not a dream but I really should get going." As he said that she closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head

"I don't want you to go." She said as Oliver sighed

"Then come with me." He said as she just nodded her head

Lunch was over and Oliver was still not home. Thea could see her mother pacing up and down the room not being subtle. As Laurel and Tommy walked over to her Thea once again glanced over to the doorway

"He is still not here huh?" Tommy asked as she just shook his head

"His phone is turned off I'm worried." Just as she said that Oliver and Felicity walked in the back door scaring the poor Raisa to death. Oliver just offered her the apologetically smile as the woman shook her head

Once they had reached the living room Oliver got attacked by his mother with a 101 question from where he was and did he know how worried she was. Thea hugged Felicity and offered her a drink that the blond refused

"I saw you at the funeral. It looked like your mom didn't know you were coming." She said as Felicity smiled glancing over at her mother who was speaking to someone

"I was debating whether I should come or not this morning I still don't know why I come." Thea just smiled as Laurel showed up next to Felicity

"I know why?" Felicity looked at her stepsister "Because you missed Oliver." She told her and Felicity sighed

"Look Felicity you obviously have feelings form my brother and I can assure you that he has feelings for you too." That made Felicity smiled as she glanced over the room looking for Oliver but could not find him

Donna was pulled away from her conversation by her husband and she smiled apologizing

"Honey did you know Felicity was coming to the funeral?" Lance asked as Donna looked at him surprised noticing her daughter dressed in a black dress and high heels standing next to Laurel and Thea

"I had no idea she was coming." Quentin looked at her seriously "I promise she didn't tell me honey." Quentin sighed at his wife's words "Quentin she is probably here to see Oliver." She said with a smile as they watched Felicity talking to Laurel and Thea.

 **Ok this ended up to be a little longer then I thought it would be I was two more chapters to go so I hope you like this one I have one more and then we will reach the epilog tell me what you think I love you all xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

After assuring his mother he was fine Oliver made his way upstairs to Williams's room. He knew his son was probably hiding from everyone and he knew how that felt. He knocked on the door a few times and pushed it open

"Hey buddy." He said as William looked up with his blue eyes at his father. He was sitting on the floor a picture of his mother and him in his hands "You ok?" Oliver asked he knew this was all hard for his son

"I don't know. Will I always miss her this much?" he asked as Oliver sat next to him as he glanced at the picture that his son had in his hands

"I don't know; but I do know that no one will ever take her place in your heart." He said with a smile as William looked at him

"Dad?" he asked as Oliver just smiled at him "I know that mom and you… you guys weren't in love." Oliver almost laughed at that statement

"You are too smart for a seven year old you know that?" Oliver asked as William just smiled at him

"James was at the funeral." William said as Oliver looked at his son surprised "I know who James is. Mom introduced him to me a few weeks back." Oliver didn't know what to say to that

"What did she tell you?" he asked as William sighed putting the picture on the floor

"She said that you two were going to be separated and that it didn't mean that either you or her loved me any less because of that." Oliver just nodded his head at that "I told her I knew already because dad I did. He seemed like a nice guy." William said with a sigh

"I'm sorry buddy. Do you want to come downstairs with me I wanna introduce you to somebody?" as Oliver said that William looked at him

"Your girlfriend?" he asked as Oliver laughed

"Can I tell you the truth?" he asked as his son just nodded "I have no idea what we are but I would like to find out. So will you meet her?" Oliver asked as his son nodded getting off the floor and out of the room

Since the blond woman arrived Maya had been observing her. She was beautiful and after a conversation with Moira she knew the woman's name. Felicity Smoke. Apparently her and Oliver had met some time ago and had some sort of relationship.

Maya didn't blame her son in law. She always knew it was going to happen sooner or later Sandra had fallen in love before she died and looks like Oliver found his match as well. From what she saw the woman was incredibly nice; but it's one thing to see a person another completely to talk to her

"Maya what are you going to do?" Alan asked as his wife smiled at him

"Do you see that bond girl next to Thea?" she asked as Alan nodded "I'm going to talk to her." Alan stopped her and she looked at him "What?" she asked as he shook his head

"You know who she is right?" Alan asked as Maya nodded "Then why do you want to talk to her?" he asked as Maya smiled

"This woman might spend a lot of time with our grandson I would like to know what kind of a person she is. Is this a interrogation?" she asked as Alan sighed

"Why do you want to do that? Sandra is gone and this girl might actually replace her." Now it was Maya's time to shake her head

"No. I don't think she will ever replace my daughter Oliver wouldn't do that. Just because he is in love doesn't mean he is an idiot and from what I see she doesn't seem like a bad person." And with that she made her way towards Felicity who was pouring herself another glass of wine

Maya didn't want to scare the woman so she approached her slowly getting herself a glass of wine a well

"Hello." She said as Felicity looked at her and smiled she didn't know the woman but she was almost sure that she was Sandra's mother "I don't think we have been introduced I'm Maya. Sandra's mother." Maya said as Felicity nodded

"I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know your daughter but I can't imagine what it must feel to lose one." Maya smiled at her she was not wrong the girl was kind and she liked that

"It's never easy to lose a child but you know what the worst part is?" She asked as Felicity shook her head "That they should be burying us not the other way around." Felicity sighed at the woman's words "I didn't catch your name darling?" she said as Felicity extended her hand

"Felicity. Felicity Smoke." Maya took her hand and shook it

"It's really nice to meet you Felicity now if you will excuse me I have to get back to my husband." Felicity just nodded as Maya made her way back to Alan

"And what's the verdict?" he asked as Maya almost laughed

"She is nice I like her." Was all she said as she took a seat on the couch next to him and he smiled kissing the top of her head

After her conversation with Sandra's mother Felicity felt weir she needed a little air so the balcony was perfect. But what she saw took her breath away.

Felicity knew Oliver was rich he was a Queen after all probably had properties all over the globe but the mansion was really something. The garden was huge and the house from the outside looked like a castle.

It was cold on the balcony but she didn't mind the view was amazing. She just sight with a smile on her lips

"Felicity?" the sound of her name on his lips was like magic it always sounded different but it was always so warm. Once she turned around her grand smile on her face she was surprised that William was with him

"Hi." She said cheerfully. Felicity had never knew how to behave in front of children it was really not her thing. Her mother on the other hand was enthusiastic about them and hence the reason why she wanted Felicity to get married. So she could finally have some grandkids

"Felicity this is William my son." Oliver said as she smiled as the small incarnation of Oliver observed her like he was assessing if she was wordy of his father's attention

"It's really nice to meet you William." Felicity said with a small smile on her face as the boy took in a deep breath

"It's nice to meet you too Felicity." He said with a smile that surprisingly didn't seem forced but the awkward silence stepped in so Oliver was the first one to speak

"I think it's best we go inside it's getting cold." At that both William and Felicity nodded following him inside

Once their plane had landed Sara had told Ray she was going to make her way to the Queen's mansion to see Oliver and Ray decided to accompany her. What surprised both of them was that instead of a gloomy atmosphere people were talking and laughing

"What is going on?" Ray asked as Sara just shrugged her shoulders walking in to the living room. By the look of things it didn't seem like mourning family that just lost their member. It was like old friends who had gathered to have dinner

"Hey sis." Laurel said as she saw her and Sara hugged her close

"So by the look on your face and the talk on the phone I'm guessing the honeymoon was a total bust." As Laurel pulled away she almost laughed

"That's putting it lightly." Sara laughed a little "Well at least nothing bad happened at the wedding." She said as she looked at Ray and smiled "Hi Ray. How was Paris?" she asked as both Sara and Ray smiled "Ok TMI." She said as she put a hand over her sister's shoulder

Since they met a few minutes ago William and Felicity were hitting it off nicely. It never felt like she was talking to a kid but a almost grown up

"Dad said you were smart." Felicity just laughed at that

"Yeah your dad like to exaggerate in a lot of things. But I did graduate MIT when I was nineteen." William looked at her surprised

"So I guess you are god with tech then?" he asked and she looked at him a little confused nodding "My laptop crashed a few days ago and I can't get it to start and telling dad I broke it again is not a good idea." He said and Felicity just smiled

"Would you like me to take a look at it?" Felicity asked as William's hopeful face lit up as she give him a light smile

"Hey look who showed up?" Laurel said walking in to the living room with Sara who was immediately embraced in a hug by Donna

To Felicity's surprise William's room was tidy. Sure she had not met a lot of kids but it looked like he kept his room clean as possible for a soon to be teen boy. They were books on his desk and his nightstand as well as on some shelf's. a picture of him and his parents next to his bed on a board that was looking over the desk were pictures of William with a few other boys his age she assumed they were his friends. There were also post it notes all over it

"I'm sorry about that I like to keep remainders of where I'm going. You know dad is not really punctual." Felicity smiled feeling like Oliver's son was almost completely opposite of his father

She took a look at the laptop and started to work. It didn't take her long and William seemed impressed by her set of skills and she liked that it seemed like they were going to be friends

The night had rolled around quickly and everyone was parting. Sandra's parents were the first one to leave. Maya hugged William and kissed him on the cheek first and then hugged Oliver

"I like her she is a keeper." She told him with a wink as she made her way out the door and Alan just shrugged his shoulders

"I no longer know what is going on." Oliver just smiled and shook his head

Soon Laurel and Tommy were making their way to the door

"We are still trying to catch up with the time zones. I'm really sorry buddy I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver nodded as they hugged and Laurel give him a quick kiss on the cheek

"And you be good or I'll know." Tommy said as her ruffled William's hair that he immediately tried to fix as Laurel rolled her eyes as her sister and Ray walked over

"I feel like a need a three days worth of seep." Oliver smiled as she hugged him

"So you are staying in Starling Sara?" he asked as she smiled looking over where her sister went and Ray who was standing next to her

"There is nothing that is holding me in New York. I can work anywhere and besides my family is here." She told him

"Then we will be seeing a lot of you then right champ?" Oliver asked as William nodded his head at his father's words as Ray said

"It was nice to see you again Oliver." Oliver just smiled at the man as he and Sara made their way towards the door and Sara give him one last hug

"Well then I'm taking you upstairs." Thea said as she looked at William who smiled lightly "Mom you going up?" she asked as Moira rose from the sofa nodding her head

"I will see you all in the morning." She said kissing her sons cheek and making her way up the stairs followed by Thea and William

Now that everyone was gone they were left alone Oliver took Felicity's hand

"I know this is difficult. I mean my life is not a piece of cake but I would really like it if you would give us a chance." As he said that she sighed

"I should be telling you no and running for the hills." He laughed a little at her words "I really have no explanation for what this… us is…, but I would like to find out." She told him as he stepped closer to her

"Is that a yes?" he asked as she closed the space between them and kissed him

"What do you think?" she asked as Oliver had a huge grin on his face while Thea, his mother and his son watched all of this with a smile William said

"I really like her."

 **Ok I have only the epilog to finish I really don't know why it took me this long to finish this story but I guess my muse was a little lazy on this story and my creative juices wanted to go in to something else I hope you like this as I said I will edit the last few parts soon so any mistakes are mine sorry xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

Six months later

Caitlin and Barry's wedding was a fairytale. Or at least it was everything that Caitlin had imagined all do the months she had spent nagging Felicity to every bridal shop in Starling were torture. Now as she stood in front of a mirror in her wedding dress she felt like crying

"Oh no." Felicity said as she stepped closer to her "You can cry tomorrow or when you re-watch the tape of the wedding but not now." She said as Caitlin smiled

"Yeah, the makeup artist already left." Sara said pointing behind her back to the door with her thumb

"Liss thank you." Caitlin said with a smile as Felicity looked at her best friend confused

"For what?" she asked with a smile as Caitlin took her hand

"For not crucifying me and for being there for all of this. My mom's not here but at least my best friend is." Felicity felt like she was going to cry

"Oh no you are not crying either if I have to look like a wheel on this picture I do not wanna look hideous." Laurel said and they all laughed. A few weeks after their honeymoon she found out she was pregnant and kept saying she looked huge at almost six months pregnant

Barry was with the guys at the bar taking his last drink as a free man as they joked around

"Barry, are you sure you wanna do this?" Tommy asked him taking a swing at his scotch "I mean after you say I do she controls everything when you get home what you eat and if she can't cook I really hope you hire someone before dying of poisoning." Oliver and Ray just laughed at that

"I'm sure and there won't be a need for that Caitlin is actually an amazing cook." Tommy looked at him surprised

"Well, it's your funeral." He said shrugging as Oliver shook his head at his best friends words

"Don't listen to him you'll be just fine." He said as Tommy rolled his eyes

"Tommy you are married how can you tell him all of that?" Ray asked as Tommy sighed

"I'll tell you how I married Laurel Lance and she is almost six months pregnant." Oliver nodded "I think I said enough." They all laughed

"And what about you Oliver?" Barry asked as Oliver took a sip from his drink looking at the younger man "When are you going to pop the question to Felicity?" Barry asked as Oliver smiled at the mention of his girlfriend's name

"I don't know but trust me it will be soon I'm not sure when but when I do it will be at the right time." He said as they all nodded

"Are you boy's ready the ceremony is starting in ten minutes?" Quentin said popping his head from the corner and the boy's finished their drinks

"Let's get you married Barry." Ray said and they all followed to the big hall that would hold the ceremony

The girls had already left and Felicity was the only one left with Caitlin and she smiled as she looked at her friend in the mirror

"I can't believe you are getting married today." Felicity said as Cait glanced at the clock on the wall

"In only a few minutes. But I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Because you introduced me to Barry and I will always owe you a big deal." Felicity just smiled, "You know what I'm naming my first daughter Felicity." They laughed at that

"Please don't do that." Felicity said as Cait hugged her "We should get going. I think it's time." She said pulling away from her friend

"How do I look?" Cait asked one last time

"Barry is going to be speechless." She said as she opened the door for them to make their way

Since Felicity was the maid of honor she made her way into the hall once they reached the doors leaving Caitlin to wait for her cue. As the music started Caitlin started making her way towards Barry and the rest of the party

Once she was standing next to her fiancé the music stopped and the priest started the ceremony. Barry's best man was actually a best woman since it was Iris his childhood friend who was also his sister in a way since Barry was adopted. Once the first part of the ceremony was over and the priest allowed them to recite their vows. Felicity felt like she could cry when they started saying their vows and Oliver smiled at the sight of her so emotional but she was not the only one. Laurel who was behind her was pouring tears but that could be just hormones.

As Caitlin and Barry placed the rings on each other's finger as the priest pronounced them husband and wife allowing Barry to finally kiss her and the whole room clapped.

"Congratulations Berr you are married." Iris told him as she pulled him into a hug "Caitlin you got a great guy here don't let him go." She said hugging her as well Felicity was the next one to congratulate them

"I really don't know how to thank you for everything you have done." Barry said as she hugged

"How about you guys have a kid that I can spoil rotten?" Felicity said laughing

"Done." Barry said as Caitlin hit him on the hand and everyone around them laughed

"Trust me buddy that is going to be the first hit you take not the last." Tommy said hugging Barry who laughed

"What is that suppose to mean Mr. Merlyn?" Laurel asked as Tommy smiled

"It means I love you." He said as Oliver and Ray laughed

The round of congratulating family and friends kept going as Caitlin and Barry smiled and some of the family cried especially Barry's adoptive dad.

"Well, I guess now it's time for a party huh?" Thea asked with a smile as her mother shook her head in disbelief

Caitlin and Barry's first dance was to High Hopes for the first few minutes they danced alone on the dance floor but their friends and family slowly started to join in. William looked at his father who was still seated and then at his grandmother who nodded

"Dad, don't you think you should ask Felicity to dance?" he asked as Oliver smiled

"I guess I should right." William nodded as his father got up walking over to Felicity as Moira smiled at her grandson

Once he was close to her Oliver leaned down and whispered in Felicity's ear

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as she smiled looking at him

"I thought you didn't dance Mr. Queen?" she pointed out as he nodded

"I don't I only dance with you." At that, she took his hand and they joined the rest of their friends on the dance floor. Oliver had his hand around Felicity's waist as she put her head on his solder closing her eyes

"Oliver?" she said as he hummed in response "You know what?" she looked up at hm at that as he smiled, "I'm glad I met you and I'm also glad that we are here together." She said with a smiled as he kissed her forehead

"I love you, Felicity." Was all he said as she leaned her head on his shoulder one more "And it's got me thinking." Felicity's eyes were open but she listened to him "I know it may seem fast but I don't think I can keep this in any longer." She didn't interrupt knowing he was not finished "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't expect you to answer me now I just want you to know that one day when you are ready I would like weary much if… if you become my wife." She smiled into his chest and then looked up at him

"I'd like that too." She told him as they kissed while the soft music played and it seemed like they were the only people in the world.

 **Ok this is the last part I'm really glad that I was fianlly able to finsih this it took some time but I still love this story. If you don't know I have a new one up it's called I have the right I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo**


End file.
